


Invented Truth

by mcdoof



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Oh My God, POV Multiple, Smut, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdoof/pseuds/mcdoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora returns from the Institute and is overwhelmed with everything she's learned. She needs a break and a certain pompadour wearing spy is happy to help.</p><p>Lots of spoilers if you haven't gotten very far into the game.<br/>Quests and what not are in non-chronological order to better fit with where this is going<br/>I have no idea what I'm doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Frying Pan and Off with the Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and really the first time I've written anything in basically forever.  
> So the grammar is non existent and the POV changes from person to person sporadically at times  
> sorry if it's confusing  
> I just couldn't stop thinking about this and I had to get it out  
> I'd originally planned on doing a Hancock/sole survivor fic and then I somehow got dragged into Deacon hell.  
> SO HERE WE GO  
> i'm terrified  
> be gentle with me

      Nora sat slumped against a decrepit brick wall inside the Railroad HQ. Her head hung lamely between her knees and her body twitched erratically from her muffled bouts of sobbing. She was thankful for the dim lights, her head felt like it was splitting in half. No one had bothered her after she'd returned from the Institute, the look on her face had frightened just about everyone away, and she was damn glad. Her head was filled to the brim with an overload of information. The workings of the Institute, what she needed to do, and her son. Oh God, Shaun. A sob escaped from her lips and she felt her stomach wretch. It’d been so hard to keep her composure while she was there. She’d wanted to kick and scream but instead she played along. She listened to what everyone had to say, responding calmly and kindly, as if these were not the people who had destroyed the only thing she had left in this world. When she looked at Shaun she didn’t see her baby. She saw an old man with Nate’s eyes but he was a stranger and would most likely always be one. She didn’t want to think about any of it and she sure as hell didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't ready to face her friends back at Sanctuary yet, not even Hancock. She knew that he would just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but she didn't want to hear it, because it wasn't going to be fucking alright.

      She wiped her eyes on her dirty blue sleeve and sighed deeply. If she hadn’t been full to the brim with too many emotions already, she would’ve been embarrassed to be sitting like this, letting all these people see her at her worst. But, god, she was tired and she didn’t care what anyone thought right now. She needed something to take her mind off of, well everything, or she was going to explode. Soft footsteps approached her. She'd hardly noticed them when a pair of grubby sneakers stopped in front of her. The sneakers prodded at her worn boot, their untied laces flopping uselessly.

      "Not to totally crash this party, but I was gonna head up for some fresh air, care to join?" Deacon smiled down at her, offering her a hand. Nora just stared at him for a moment, examining his ridiculous pompadour wig and trying to clear the fog from her head. His eyebrows raised over the tops of his dark sunglasses. "Unless you prefer the scent of centuries old corpses and whatever the hell Tom is brewing over there." he motioned over his shoulder, wrinkling his nose. Nora gave him a little smile, the most she could muster.

      "Sure, I could use some air." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

      The pair walked outside the Old North Church, sitting down on the cool stone steps. The distant sound of gunfire drifted through the air, not unusual in the Commonwealth, and not close enough to be a real threat. Deacon pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket, tugging one free and lighting it with a click of his gold plated lighter. He took a long slow drag before offering it to Nora. She accepted gladly, relishing the smoke as she inhaled and handed the cigarette back. She'd never been a smoker before this, in her old life before the bombs fell, and she definitely never thought she’d be doing it here. Nora remembered the church from before the war. Her parents had brought her here when she was young. They’d never attended regularly, only on holidays, but she clearly remembered running around the courtyard in her Sunday best.

      "Thanks." she sighed her voice still gravely from crying. "It's nice to have a chance to clear my head." The air outside wasn’t much of an improvement from the crypt, something had clearly died nearby, but at least it was a change of scenery. Deacon nodded, his face was like a mask and Nora wasn't sure exactly what was going on behind those sunglasses. She wasn’t really that familiar with Deacon, but her opinion of him from what she’d seen thus far was that he was basically a total weirdo. What she did know though, was that she couldn't hang around HQ anymore. She needed to get out, give herself some time to make sense of things…

      "Listen, I've been hanging around this place for too long. I need to get out for awhile," he paused, looking at her through the dark glasses. "And you're just one big beautiful distraction. Plenty of opportunities to learn secrets moving around in your shadow." He smirked, tilting his head slightly. "Whatcha say, wanna team up for a bit?"

      It was like he'd read her mind. She didn't know how the sneaky bastard did it, and it was a bit unsettling really but, it's like he knew exactly what she was too embarrassed to admit. She needed a break.

     

 

      Deacon didn't know Whisper all that well. Well, from a face-to-face standpoint at least. He'd been watching her for quite sometime, actually. He'd seen her arrival in Diamond City, watched her from afar in Goodneighbor, spied on her a bit in Bunker Hill, hell he'd even set up a stake out point in the woods next to her ice box, 111. Creepy? Maybe. But she was interesting and he'd wanted her for the Railroad, badly. The day she finally stumbled into HQ, it took all his power not to shout with joy, so of course he’d vouched for her. That being said, aside from their little recon mission to the Switchboard, he'd never really spent much time with her. She was usually off with her buddy MacCready, or even _better_ , her favorite Ghoul, Hancock. He didn't have anything against the guy really, he'd always let the Railroad operate smoothly in Goodneighbor, but there was just something about him that rubbed Deacon the wrong way. Maybe the ridiculous amounts of chems he used or how he could stab a guy just to prove a point. But, hey, that’s the ‘Wealth for you and who was he to judge her choices in matters of the heart.

      Regardless, he still knew quite a lot about Whisper from the intel he’d gathered. For someone who was plucked from a cushy pre-war life and tossed into the living Hell that was the Commonwealth, she was doing pretty well. Despite having watched her husband be murdered and her baby stolen from her, she was still kind and loved helping people. Shit, she was probably helping other people more than she was actually helping herself. The railroad deserved someone like her. The biggest thing he'd noticed during his time watching her, was that she was strong. Not physically, although she could certainly hold her own, but emotionally...mentally. She never seemed to wallow in her problems or give herself over to her emotions. And if she did, she was definitely not sharing it with the class. That's how he knew that something _pretty_ damn bad must have happened at the Institute.

      Deacon glanced at her from behind his sunglasses. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was a tangled mess. She'd sat at HQ for hours, crying on and off, before he'd finally went to talk to her. Everyone else had apparently been scared shitless of her, even Dez had been avoiding her like the plague. But, he couldn't handle her slumped and broken anymore. Maybe he had a soft spot for broken people.

      "So, where to first, _General_?" he called out, mockingly, and she shot him a playful glare. He wasn't fond of the Minutemen but she was breaking her back for them regularly and he guessed he could respect that at least.

      "Well," She paused, lifting her arm and examining the map on her pip-boy. "I had wanted to check out a few places I haven't visited yet. There's a settlement I've been meaning to set up a beacon at too." she trailed off for a moment, fiddling with her pip-boy. "Whatcha think? Wanna check it out? Look for some loot, and maybe bust a few skulls in the process?" She looked up at him, inquisitively. "Unless you had something better in mind?"

      "Weeeeell, normally it's spa days and macrame for me, but I'm up for a little mayhem." Deacon was about to flash his winning smile but his face froze and a pinkish hue threatened at his cheeks. Whisper was smiling brightly, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and that was the exact moment he knew that he was thoroughly fucked.


	2. What Whiskey Can Not Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romp in a swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post the next chapter right away since the first one feels bland

      It turned out that the settlement Whisper had wanted to set up was basically shit hole. The structures on site were broken down and sinking into the soft ground,the whole place was practically in a swamp. Nonetheless, she saw promise in it, and was determined to make some poor settlers live there. Deacon groaned and covered his face with his arm. The stench alone would probably kill them all.

  
      "Wow, nose, thanks for that." he coughed and walked around the broken shell of a house, kicking a tin can.

  
      "Ever consider, gosh I don't know, making yourself useful?" Whisper picked up an armful of wood scraps and looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. "There's a lot of stuff around here that can be salvaged. We need shelters, beds, water pumps..." Deacon looked around and jeered loudly.

      "You plan on making all that out of old cans and some water logged crates? Are you sure you're not some kind of Old World wizard?" He wiggled his fingers in the air and kicked the can into the murky water with a loud splash.

  
      "Ha ha. Just shut up and help me gather this wood up." She gave him a dirty look and he was about to begrudgingly walk over to help when a rumbling shook the ground, knocking him off balance. Water shot up from the swamp and into the air, spraying over top of them.

  
      "We've got company!" Deacon shouted over the roar of the massive beast rising from the water. He grabbed his gun and crouched down at the edge of a broken wall. He started shooting, aiming for anything that looked particularly squishy, but it didn’t even seem to be phasing the creature. "Just once I want radiation to turn something into a giant fluffy bunny instead of the Grand Poobah of all Mirelurks. Hail!" He shouted, giving a dramatic salute and falling back for cover, reloading his weapon.

  
      Whisper's eyes were wide with surprise but she didn't miss a beat, her gun was out and she was unloading her clip into the monster. He had to admit she was impressive, although now was certainly not the time to think about it.

      “Even at a time like this you can find time to make stupid jokes?” She called loudly over the roar of the creature. She reached in her bag and pulled out a few grenades, chucking them and ducking quickly behind a nearby wall. The Queen seemed to be staggered by the blast but it didn't come close to stopping it. 

      “Haven’t you ever heard of a coping mechanism?!” He shouted back, sarcastically.

      A thick toxic waste shot from the Mirelurk’s face and sizzled on the wall in front of Whisper. Deacon cursed loudly, some of the acidic spray falling on him and eating it's way through his sleeve, burning against his skin. His head spun for a moment, the burning sensation on his arm was overpowering his senses. Another blast from Whisper's grenades and the Mirelurk Queen was visibly weakened. He dunked his arm in the muddy water and tried to rinse some of the poison off, trying not to think about all the crud he'd just rubbed into his open wound, before he lifted his gun and aimed for it's ugly face. Several shots found their mark and the Mirelurk let out a screech, falling finally and sending a wave through the shallow water and a quake through the ground. 

      "Are you okay?" Whisper ran over, inquiring breathlessly.

  
      "Yeah, golden. I needed a good exfoliation." Deacon cringed, stabbing himself with a stimpak and watching his burned skin heal slightly. "I'll be all shiny and new in no time." He got to his feet and tried brushing the filth off of himself uselessly.

  
      "If you say so." She looked concerned but apparently decided to take him at his word.

_Big mistake_ , Deacon thought to himself, wincing as she walked away. He'd need to teach her not to trust so easily.

      "Well, back to work then!" She chirped happily. She _had_ to be joking. Deacon groaned and the sky seemed to agree. A loud roll of thunder boomed and lightening cracked through the darkening sky.

      "Uuuh, wild idea here, what if we waited until we weren't totally soaked with Mirelurk goop and swamp water? Not to mention the impending doom that the sky seems ready to unleash on us." He hopped up onto the floor of the dilapidated house and made his way to the only section with some sort of roof.

      Whisper frowned and looked up at the muddled sky as rain started to drop down onto her face. She looked disappointed but Deacon couldn't understand the desire to clomp around in a place like this. She made her way over to the small cover and plopped down, now thoroughly soaked. Deacon sighed to himself. 

      "We need to try to start a fire and you need to change into something dry." He pointed at her, moving away from their protection for a moment to find some relatively dry wood. Whisper was already shivering but she looked away and didn't get up.

      "I...forgot to bring extra clothes." She admitted, embarrassed. "I usually bring road leathers but I had to lend them to Piper the last time we were together and I forgot to replace them." She groaned and put her hands in her face. Deacon rolled his eyes and scoffed.

      "Behold, the sole survivor of vault 111. The savior of the Commonwealth." He dropped the wood in front of her and flung his arms out dramatically and laughed when she groaned again. Deacon rummaged through his pack and pulled out his white t shirt and jeans, tossing them to her. "On loan, treat them with care." She caught them and smiled slightly.

      "Thanks, Deac." He turned around so she could change and also to hide the slight color on his cheeks from the new nickname. He wasn't exactly one to partner up, so this whole dynamic was new to him. Friends, or whatever this was, was new territory and he was wondering if she'd notice if he just completely disappeared, like, literally. He thought about the stealth boy sitting in his pack but Whisper's voice pulled him back.

      "All set! You can turn around now." She was huddled up next to the weak fire, rubbing her hands together. The sight of her in his clothes was making his brain buzz and he wasn’t sure what to make of the sensation. He pulled his eyes away quickly and saw that she'd set her bedroll up nearby. _Set up your bedroll too._ He repeated the phrase in his head, trying to regain some sort of control over his thoughts. The wind was threatening to squelch their sad little fire and Whisper still looked like she was freezing. She had certainly been doing more swamp adventuring than Deacon had, he still felt relatively dry.

      "You're gonna get pneumonia if you keep acting this reckless." He said, surprisingly sincere considering his normal demeanor. She sniffled and stared into the embers.

      "I'm not trying to be reckless," she paused, leaning her head on her knees. "I'm just trying to...I don't know what I'm doing, honestly." She sighed and closed her eyes. Deacon’s palms felt sweaty. He could sense that she had something weighing on her and while personal matters were certainly not his area of expertise, getting information was _and_ he was a grade-A bullshitter. He dug through his pack and pulled out a half full bottle of whiskey before walking over and plopping down next to her. 

      "Well, you're building a settlement in a smelly swamp, so there's that." He took a swig, the alcohol burning at his throat, and offered her the bottle. She grabbed it gladly and took a big gulp before making a disgusted sound and laughing dryly.

      "Yeah...this place is shit, isn't it?" She sighed and shivered, sipping the whiskey again before handing it back.

      "Basically. But, hey at least you're trying to do something good out in this wasteland. Most people won't spit in your direction for less than 100 caps these days." He took a few more sips, his body warming pleasantly, and set the bottle down. She was shivering pretty badly now and the fire had all but given up. His mind was racing and he couldn’t think of an appropriate response to the situation. _Running away?_ No no, that’s not it, try harder. _Comfort?_ Was that it? Ah, fuck it.

  
      Deacon scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders cautiously. She tensed slightly and he rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder quickly. "Lets get you warmed up, boss. I can think of quite a few people who'd put a bullet in me if I let you get sick out here." Nora nodded, picking up the whiskey and chugging the rest of the bottle. Deacon was more than a little shocked, this was probably the most disgusting whiskey he’d ever drank, but he didn’t let it show.

  
     "Yeah...you're right." She hiccuped softly and her voice cracked. Deacon felt his stomach knot up. _God, please no more crying._ "I've been a real shitty friend lately." She was already a little drunk and he could tell she was about to unload. "So many people are relying on me...waiting for me...and I'm just out here in a fucking swamp." A few tears fell from her eyes as she laughed humorlessly. "I just don't want to deal with this anymore, Deacon..." She sighed deeply and rested her head against his shoulder.

      "You don't have to you know. No one would blame you if you just...bugged out. You definitely don't owe anyone out here a damn thing." He shifted uncomfortably but kept his arm tight around her.

  
      "It's not that easy..." She scoffed and shook her head, tears falling more freely now. "I don't expect you to understand...or anyone to understand for that matter." Deacon really _didn't_ understand, he was the king of running away, so it seemed like a pretty good option to him. She took a deep breath and steadied her breathing. "Shaun...I found him." Deacon's eyes snapped to her and he pulled back slightly.

  
      "W-what? Why didn't you tell anyone? Isn't that like...really great news?" He was sure he was going to the regret the question but sometimes it was too hard to resist good intel.

  
      "It's not as simple as it sounds. He's..." she paused, staring at the glowing embers and absentmindedly picking at the dirt under her nails. "He's the Director of the Institute. He's 60 years old, Deacon. My baby is older than I am. I'll never get to see him grow up, see his first steps, hear his first words. They stole everything from me and now he wants me to _join_ them." She couldn't hold it together anymore and collapsed into his chest. Her whole body was shaking and Deacon couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more awkward and uncomfortable. Her son was the man they were fighting against. She'd been fighting this whole time, just to get to him and now....He realized her internal struggle and he felt a pang in his heart. Pity? Sympathy? He didn't know but he squeezed her a little tighter.

  
      He didn't say anything, because what was there to say, really? Nothing about the future would be easy and he wasn't about to sugar coat it or play it off with a joke at a time like this. He hoped she'd keep her allegiance with the Railroad but god he could understand if she didn't. For now, it was just them. Sitting in a swamp in the pouring rain, a little bit drunk and probably on the verge of catching a cold and for some reason, despite everything, he was glad he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that this is a slow burn? 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading
> 
> x 3x


	3. Another Settlement Needs Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter  
> things are getting a little fluffy in here

      A week passed and the pair were off to another settlement. Nora had caught word from a passing caravan about a group of raiders holed up in an old military outpost who seemed to be hassling some nearby settlers. She was more than happy to help, and hey if it worked out in their favor they might even convince them to join the Minutemen. Deacon had made a derisive sound, quite loudly, when she'd suggested it. Nora couldn't quite understand his dislike for the group, something about giving little men big power, but she could tell that he really did enjoy helping people.

  
      "Hey, Whisper." Deacon called out from behind Nora. "You got a minute?" She stopped and turned to face him.

      "For you, I might even have two." She joked, giving him a crooked smile and he laughed sarcastically.

      "Listen, I’m used to flying solo, but I gotta admit working with you makes me think I’ve been missing out. Having someone watching your back...is refreshing. Especially since you never know when the Institute is watching."

  
      “You’ve never had a partner?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. She’d never thought about it before, but figured that not many people would be able to put up with Deacon for a long period of time. Between the lying and the show tunes, which she had no idea how he knew, she was lucky to not have clawed her eyes out.

      “Not for a long time. Besides, partnering up in the Railroad can leave you vulnerable. One more person who can finger you to the Institute. You see, if a human in the Railroad slips up then they expose friends and loved ones to danger...but it doesn’t matter much to me. I’m a synth. At least that’s what they tell me, so I really don’t have anything to lose.”

      "Wow, Deac....I don't know what to say." She was skeptical but would it be rude to just flat out tell him he was bullshitting? They'd gotten closer during the time they'd been together but some of the lines were still blurry.

      "Since we’re traveling together, I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, holding it out to her. Nora took it uneasily. "It's my recall code. If you ever need to know something about the Institute read it to me.” Nora stared at the paper blankly. She was pretty sure she’d never need to do something like that, especially since she could go to the Institute whenever she needed to. Did she believe this story for a second? Hell no. Deacon was president of the compulsive liar's club and this one just had "liar liar pants on fire" written all over it. She looked up at him and sighed.

      “If you expect me to believe you, I want proof.” Nora crossed her arms and eyed him distrustfully.

      “Alright, you got me!” He admitted, smiling and putting his hands up in surrender. “No fooling you, huh? Don’t take it personally, I lie to everyone. Maybe I’m just another human that has people back home he wants to protect...then again, maybe not.” He ended with a horrible robot impression and Nora just closed her eyes and shook her head. 

      What a cheeky bastard. 

      “Was there a point to all that or do you just get off on shit like this?” Nora frowned at him, she didn’t usually mind his lying that much but it was offensive that he even thought for a second she’d fall for this one.

       He laughed “Let’s just say this is lesson...well, whatever number we’re at. That code I gave you is a hard truth. ‘You can’t trust everyone’. Even if someone sounds sincere, they could be a synth replacement working for the Institute. The bitch of the problem is understanding the 90% of the time someone’s on the up and up and the 10% of the time you’re being played.” Nora thought for a moment, wondering if Deacon was really only playing her 10% of the time, the number seemed a little low for someone like him.

      "I understand. Thanks, Deac." She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully before starting back towards the bunker. "But, just for the record, I didn't believe you at all, not even for a second!" She called over her shoulder and Deacon laughed.  
     
      "Either I'm getting rusty or the lying bug is contagious." he jogged to catch up to her and pretended to cough loudly in her direction. She pushed him away, laughing as the bunker came into sight.  
  
  


      The inside of the place was crawling with raiders. Deacon would've preferred to just find a nice place to relax and a good book but the outlook wasn't promising. Whisper was taking out most of the raiders on her own, using the silenced pistol he'd given her, so he really didn't have to do much except be there for support. These types of missions weren’t usually his forte but he didn't mind being out here with her. She'd even called his bluff on the whole synth spiel, which had fooled plenty of recruits in the past.  
Something about that had made him worry though. She could see right through him, and when he tried so hard to keep himself covered, well it was not a great feeling. Next time he'd have to try harder. Nora took out the last raider and rushed over to dig through the deceased's pockets.

      "Once you're done corpse squatting, I'm ready to head out." He called to her, leaning in the doorway and watching. Bit gross really, but he couldn’t blame her.

      "I prefer the term 'looting'." She wiped some blood off of her hand and onto her leg, standing up. "Sounds a little less repulsive." 

      "Yeah, a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet, boss. And you feeling up a dead body is pretty nasty either way." He chided playfully as they turned to leave.

      "Hey, ammo isn't cheap, remember?" She slipped a handful of 10mm rounds into his pack and bumped him with her shoulder.

      The sun was a welcome sight. It was surprisingly warm today, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. The world was dreary enough already without winter casting it's gloomy shadow over the wasteland. He spread his arms out and sighed. "Can't we just find a shady spot and have a nice picnic. We can even wear big floppy hats and drink tea with our pinkies out, for extra class points."

      Whisper laughed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you even know what a picnic is? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing people would have much time for out in the Commonwealth."  
  
      "Hey, I read. I love Old World books, it's like traveling through time without having to leave the comfort of your own pile of wasteland garbage." He plopped down under a tree and laid his head back.  
  
      "I didn't even think any of the books left over were legible at this point." She walked to a nearby bush, plucking some wild mutfruit from it and shoving it in her bag.  
  
      "You'd be surprised what you can find if you look hard enough. I've even read some of those Pre-war textbooks. Did everyone seriously learn Calculus back then? Were you guys planning for an invasion of math-letes?"  
  
      She snorted. "Yeah, that all seems pretty useless now." She sighed and stretched her back. "We should get going though, those settlers are waiting to hear from us."  
  
      "Let them wait." Deacon groaned and leaned forward. He knew it was a useless argument, the woman never seemed to slow down for more than a few minutes at a time.  
  
      "Tsk tsk. Were you not the one whining about Dez not letting you guys do more to help the people of the Commonwealth?" She reached her hand out to help him up and he grabbed it, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
      "If I would’ve known that you'd eventually use everything I said against me, I might've been a little quieter when we first met." He let go of her hand and brushed off his pants.  
  
      "You? Quiet?" She laughed and started walking. "But that just wouldn’t be the Deacon that I know and love." she shot him a playful glance and he felt a tightening in his chest. She was clearly just joking around but something in him stirred when she spoke. He wondered if it was too late to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to stick to a posting schedule  
> but i already have 13 chapters ready and another 6 chapters I'm editing  
> also no self control


	4. Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets the pair into a tricky spot and Deacon gets personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are the wind beneath my wings  
> lots of canon dialogue cause this seemed important for GROWTH..and shit.  
> so spoilers if you haven't maxed affinity with Deacon  
> in which case you should leave immediately and do that
> 
> srsly, go now

They were leaving Diamond City after a quick visit to stock up on supplies when Nora’s pip-boy radio started picking up a weird frequency.  
  
“Trinity Tower Radio?” She looked at the screen, fiddling with the knobs, trying to get it to come in more clearly.  
  
“Trinity Tower? That’s not too far from here but last I checked the place is overrun with Super Mutants.” Deacon leaned over, looking at the dimly lit screen, when a man’s voice came clearly through the speakers.  
  
_"Help! Or mayday! Or whatever it is one says in a radio. My name is Rex Goodman. I'm being held prisoner at the top of Trinity Tower. I think the super mutants plan on eating me soon. I'm setting this to repeat. Oh, shit! Gotta sign off, one of the super mutants is coming!"_

The speakers cracked and the message began to repeat. They looked at each other for a second and Deacon started shaking his head frantically.  
  
“Uh uh, no way! It’s a death trap, Whisp!” he stood with his hands on his hips and Nora frowned.  
  
“Come on, Deac! It’s right around the corner, the least we can do is check it out. That guy is going to die if we don’t help him!” She pleaded with him but he was still shaking his head.  
  
“Or maybe someone else could be helpful for once and we can just pretend we never heard it.” He knew this was a losing battle but he was not even remotely interested in going to save this poor sap.  
  
“Pleeeease?” She clasped her hands in front of her and made a pouting face. “And you know if you don’t agree, I’ll just go without you.” She added, smiling slyly.  
  
“If I end up as a ball of gooey body parts adorning the ceiling, I’m putting in my two-weeks notice.” He sighed, unsurprisingly defeated, and followed behind her as she skipped happily away. Obviously, he wasn’t going to let her go alone, so what choice did he have?

It wasn’t hard to find the tower, it was the tallest building in Boston, after all. Nora and Deacon sneaked soundlessly in front of the building, assessing the situation. There appeared to be three mutants on the ground floor, all in various amounts of armor, and they were guaranteed to find more on other floors. Nora pulled a sniper rifle from off of her back and aimed carefully at the head of the one mutant without a helmet. The shot rang out with a loud crack and the greenskin fell with a thud. It didn’t take the others long to notice and they began their frantic search for the culprit.  
  
The pair ducked down and hid behind a pile of rubble. The mutants called out tauntingly, but couldn’t seem to spot them. They seemed as though they were about to give up the search when a loud horn like call sounded from right behind them. Nora turned, eyes wide, to see a mutant hound bounding towards them.  
  
“Shit!” she called out, scrambling for the pistol at her waist and throwing the rifle to the ground. Deacon already had his pistol in hand and was firing at the galloping creature. Nora finished it off only a couple feet from their hiding spot and let out a relieved breath, looking to Deacon for a victory smile. But, when she turned, all she remembered seeing was a large board slamming into Deacon’s head and then feeling her own head crash into the ground.

  


When she came to, Nora could hardly see anything. She tried to sit up but her hands and feet seemed to be tied up tightly. She wiggled into a sitting position and tried to take in her surroundings. Her head was pounding loudly in her ears and tiny spots were dancing in the corners of her vision. As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness she could at least tell that she was in some sort of storage closet. The room was small and dirty and appeared to be stripped clean. All that was left was a bent metal shelf and old papers on the floor. In the opposite corner she could make out the shape of another person and she whispered frantically.  
  
“Deac?! Deacon is that you?” She maneuvered to her knees and awkwardly made her way over to him. She nudged his body with her knee and heard him groan quietly. “Are you okay? Can you sit up?” she scooted back slightly to give him room to move. He flipped himself upwards slowly and leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Why are you yelling? You’re going to split my skull open with that noise.” He groaned again, letting his head slump down.  
  
“I’m definitely not yelling. Are you okay?” She couldn’t see his face, not really, but she could see a dark stain down the side of his head and that his sunglasses were missing.  
  
“As okay as you can be when your bleeding heart friend gets you captured by super mutants and thrown in a dirty closet to await your inevitable demise.” He was clearly pissed off, for obvious reasons, but Nora could still hear the sad attempt at humor in his voice.  
  
“I’m sorry, Deac….I fucked up.” Nora moved back against the wall next to him. She’d never heard him call her his friend before and in just about any other situation it would’ve made her feel really great.  
  
He sighed loudly. “It’s not your fault, well not fully. I could’ve easily thrown you over my shoulder and run you all the way to Sanctuary as soon as you heard that broadcast, if I’d really wanted to.”  
  
“Riiiiight, you would’ve hardly made it back to the Diamond City gate before passing out.” She snorted.  
  
“Ye of little faith.” He glanced at her in the darkness, neither of them really able to see the other. “Listen, Whisper, I don’t know if we’re going to make it out of this...so there’s something I want to tell you.” He sounded anxious and Nora didn’t like where this was going.  
  
“Don’t even fucking talk like that, of course we’re getting out of here...somehow.” She looked around the sparse room, trying to believe her own words.  
“Just hear me out, please….It’s just...I really appreciate you putting up with my bullshit. Truth is it’s been a long time since I’ve had a...friend. I’m a liar. Everyone knows it. I make no secret of it. Because the truth is; I’m a fraud to my core.” She’d never heard him sound so...genuine before. Nora looked at him but could see nothing but the outline of his profile. “When I was young, a hell of a long time ago, I was...well, scum. I was a bigot. A very _violent_ bigot.” he sounded nervous, pausing her a moment.

“Go on.” Nora whispered, apprehensively.  
  
“I ran with a gang in University Point. We called ourselves the UP Deathclaws. For kicks we’d terrorize anyone that we thought was a synth. We kept egging each other on. Started with some property damage, graduated to some beat downs….Then, inevitably, a lynching. The claws leader was convinced we’d finally found and killed a synth. Looking back, I’m not so sure.” His voice trailed off into an almost inaudible whisper. Nora couldn’t believe what she was hearing but he didn’t seem like he was lying. Would he lie about something like that, especially at a time like this?  
  
“Y-you killed someone?” She stared at his form in the darkness. Sure they’d killed plenty of people on their travels, but they’d been raiders and they only killed them if they had to. This...this was different.  
  
“That one was enough for me. It was his eyes….Those eyes haunt me. Bulging.” His voice cracked and he inhaled deeply. “So, I turned my back on my ‘brothers’- broke all contact. Time passed, I became a farmer, if you can believe that.” he laughed dryly. “Then one day I found someone. She saw something in me that I didn’t know was there. Barbara, well, she was….She just was.” His voice was quivering and Nora wished that she could reach out and hug him but the ropes cut deeply into her wrists when she tried.  
  
“She sounds special.” Nora smiled sadly. She had a feeling she knew where this story was going.  
  
“Being with her made me feel like the whole world had a chance. That one day we could climb out of this wreckage. She could do that to people. We were trying for kids, eking out a living. Then one day….It turns out my Barbara….She was a synth.” He was clearly struggling to talk about this but he seemed determined to get it all out. “She didn’t know that. I certainly didn’t. I don’t know how the Deathclaws found out, but...there was blood.”  
  
“So...they killed her?” Nora felt a knot in her throat.  
  
“Yes….I don’t remember much clearly after that. I know I killed most of the Claws. I must’ve made a big impression. The Railroad contacted me, figuring I’d be sympathetic. Seeing that I lost my wife...and, well, what I did afterward.” He was quiet and Nora’s brain was reeling, looking for the right words to say.  
  
“When they killed...when Nate...” She shut her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry, Deacon. I can understand how you felt. I understand...i really do.” She turned to him but he wouldn’t look towards her, staring off into the darkness.  
  
“Thank you….I don’t even know why I lie anymore, but I can’t tell the truth. Everyone- Tom, Dez, you, even that asshole Carrington- they deserve to be in the Railroad. I don’t. I’m everything wrong with this whole fucking Commonwealth. You’re the only friend I got. I don’t deserve you being OK with this….Hell I’m not even asking for it. But, I figured you should know.” He exhaled loudly and his body seemed to relax slightly.  
  
“Hey,” Nora nudged his shoulder with hers. “everyone’s got a past. The important thing is you’re trying to make up for it. I’m still on your side, Deac.” She smiled, even though he couldn’t see it, and rested her head on his shoulder. He cleared his throat loudly  
  
“So, yeah. Good talk.” He was clearly still a little uncomfortable but Nora was glad he’d told her, even if they didn’t make it out of this dirty closet. She looked around the dark room again, wondering if this would really be the last thing she saw. Her only companions an awkward but lovable lying ex-gang member and a rusty old shelf. Rusty old shelf….She crawled very ungracefully over to the tall shelving unit. It was bent over towards the middle and she eyed it closely, straining in the darkness. She got to her feet and turned around, wiggling her body and running her fingers along the jagged metal.  
  
“I’d just like you to know how completely weird you look, is that a pee dance? _Please_ tell me that’s not a pee dance.” Deacon groaned unhappily from his spot on the floor. She’d hoped he couldn’t see her but oh well, now wasn’t the time to worry about being embarrassed. Nora ran the rope on her wrists across the broken metal. The rope was cutting into her arms but she couldn’t stop, she felt the fibers severing and moved faster. Finally, she cut through them with a loud snap.  
  
“HA! It actually worked!” She bent down and untied her feet quickly before running over to Deacon, pushing him forward and untying his hands.  
  
“You couldn’t have done that before I poured my heart out?” He untied his feet and rubbed his wrists gently.  
  
“Oh didn’t you know, this was just one big elaborate ruse to get you to tell me all your darkest secrets.” She tapped the tip of his nose playfully and reached inside her pocket, pulling out a bobby pin. Deacon moved to his hands and knees and was scrambling around on the floor. He paused for a minute, picking something up, before standing and walking towards the door. _His sunglasses_. She rolled her eyes, kneeling down at the lock on the door and working the bobby pin slowly around it. The door opened with a click and she slid it open slowly, peeking out.  
  
It looked clear outside, and even better, the mutants had tossed their packs right outside of the door.  
  
“Not the brightest ones, are they?” Deacon japed, grabbing his bag and pulling out a laser rifle before slinging it on his back. He made for the stairs leading down but Nora paused on the landing. She looked up the stairs, biting her lip before looking back at Deacon. He finally noticed she wasn’t following him and stopped, turning to face her.  
  
“You can’t actually be thinking...” he gawked at her, his mouth hanging open. Nora gave him a pleading look and he sighed, shaking his head and running back up the stairs.  
  
“You’re a piece of work, you know that? I swear some of things you make me do...”  
  
“You know you love it.” She smiled, winking and elbowing him in the side roughly.  
  
“Oh, _totally_ , I live for days like this.” He replied, sarcastically, but he knew she wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Deacon just wants a long lazy day  
> well  
> it's coming soon  
> next chapter is super duper fluffy
> 
> feels like it's taking forever to get to Hancock  
> also is anyone else pissed off about his funko pop figurine?  
> no?  
> just me?  
> okay.


	5. Cheek to Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon gets a day off and wants to repay Whisper  
> not smut, you dirty pervs ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i give up on a regular posting schedule

It felt like they’d been walking for days, and honestly they probably had been. Nora had gotten word of another potential settlement far out on the coast and, always looking for another excuse to run off into the wilderness, had accepted the task enthusiastically. When the house came into sight she couldn’t help but feel a little sad. It was big and beautiful, with a large wrap around porch. The kind of house Nora dreamed of living in before the war. The previous owners had obviously been very wealthy. To think that someone once cared for this place, children were raised here and probably died here…. Someone thought this house was their future and to see it broken and abandoned...well, she felt oddly lucky to be there.   
  
“Well, this place is a little creepy.” Deacon walked up to the door cautiously, his rifle in hand. “And not to freak you out, but I don’t think we’re alone.”

Nora’s eyes snapped to Deacon and she gripped her pistol, jogging onto the porch as he nudged the door open with his foot. The smell inside was putrid, like something rotting and long forgotten. A chorus of snarls greeted them as they walked inside.

“Ferals.” Deacon groaned, and they moved into position as the first two came barreling at them. Nora scored a head shot on the first ghoul, it’s head splattering with a sickening spray. The second one went down soon after and they cautiously moved deeper into the house. Several more ghouls were scattered throughout the house but they were nothing the pair couldn’t handle.

“We sure do a lot of that. Winning, that is.” Deacon bragged, taking some Radaway and flopping down onto a musty old couch. Nora laughed, sitting down next to him, a cloud of dust rising around them, her laugh turning into a cough.

“God I miss clean things. I was so spoiled once we got Codsworth.” She laughed and closed her eyes. She was feeling nostalgic and it wasn’t a feeling she liked to entertain often.

“Where’s all this dust even come from?” Deacon leaned forward, running his finger along the broken coffee table, leaving a long mark in the filth. “The dust faeries?” He lifted his finger and blew the dust at Nora.

“Wow, thanks for that.” She coughed again, waving her hand in front of her face and blinking rapidly. Deacon smiled wide, showing all his teeth.

Nora pulled up the radio menu on her pip-boy, she didn’t listen to it much, but she knew all the songs from before the war. She was in the mood for something familiar. She stared at the screen and frowned, the station wasn't showing up.

“The radio isn’t working right out here...” Which was weird because she thought Diamond City Radio came through everywhere in the Commonwealth. She smacked the pip-boy in frustration but all it did was cause the screen to flicker.

“Easy, killer, that things an antique.” Deacon joked, standing and walking over to a nearby bookshelf and rooting through the burnt and ruined books.

Nora frowned, slumping further into the couch. She wasn’t feeling motivated to clean this place up. Honestly, it didn’t need too much, they could easily be done before dark. She sighed and raised slowly off of the couch. Deacon had found something readable and appeared to be deep into it, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He deserved a break, she admitted to herself.

Nora walked outside and started gathering materials. The workbench seemed to have just about everything she needed. She wondered what Nate would think, seeing her covered in grease and putting together a generator out of scrap, and certainly not for the first (or last) time. She let her mind wander as she worked. Reminiscing and smiling to herself. The first time she met Nate, and that stupid pick up line he’d used before she reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him. The day they’d bought their first car, a black Corvega. She’d been so excited to drive that car. She thought about it, rusting and rotting at Sanctuary. She’d ended up scrapping it to make something more useful, the fact that she’d spent a small fortune on it meant nothing now.

More recent thoughts came into view. Her first time walking into Goodneighbor. Hancock’s devious smile. Whenever she’d accidentally broken into his storehouse she’d thought that was the end, but he’d been forgiving, something she never thought she’d see in this new world. She’d enthusiastically agreed to him traveling with her and it didn’t take them long to become...more than just companions. He was too charming for his own good. She smiled and exhaled deeply. She missed him, she’d been away for too long and she knew the time to go home was slowly creeping in. 

The sun was setting on the horizon when Nora finally flicked on the beacon and saw the little green light flash to life. She looked out from the cliffs behind the house. The ocean looked so calm, almost unchanged, although she knew better than that. She sat down on the rocks, watching the waves crash softly, soaking in the last rays of sunlight. A crunching behind her caught her attention and she turned to see Deacon stumbling off the porch, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Whisp, why didn’t you come in there and wake me up? I was gonna help...” he glanced at the beacon and back to her.

Nora smiled and shook her head, “You earned a day off, Deac.”

Deacon scoffed and reached down, pulling her to her feet. “Then you’ve earned a month off. At least.” He kept her hands in his and she looked up at him questioningly. For a moment he seemed to not notice what he was doing before he dropped them quickly. “As a thank you, let me do something for you. Think carefully, this is a one time offer.” he held up his finger and Nora raised her eyebrows.

“Anything?” She asked suspiciously.

“Anything, name your price, boss.” he smiled and Nora perked up. There was one thing she really missed from her old life, something no one really seemed to do anymore.

“Dance with me.” She smiled widely and Deacon’s eyebrows raised. His mouth hung open for a second before he answered.

“Uhh, no music, Whisp, remember?” He tapped her on the top of her head and she shrugged, starting towards the house.

“That’s okay, we’ll make due.” She wasn’t sure how, but she just needed this right now, so she’d find a way.

Deacon followed her into the house and stood anxiously in the center of the room. He cleared his throat loudly before bowing and offering his hand to her. Nora laughed and grabbed it, putting her other hand on his shoulder. His opposite hand landed shakily on her waist. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, placing her head on Deacon’s shoulder and swaying to nothing in particular. He didn’t smell bad, despite the obvious lack of hygiene that most people had these days. It was a mixture of earth and the subtle smell of soap. Nora had noticed that Deacon always seemed to stay pretty clean. His hand tightened on her waist and she felt his chest rumble as he started humming. Nora smiled into his shirt. No matter how he wanted to make himself seem, Deacon was a good guy, and she was glad she’d let him rest all day.

“ _Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you...and the way you look tonight._ ” Deacon’s voice was low and smooth and Nora’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“How do you even know that song?” She pulled back, eyes wide, looking at his face, which was a deep crimson.

“You know I’m a man of many mysteries.” He smiled slyly and she rolled her eyes, laying her head back against his shoulder. That was true enough, but for now, she just wanted to stay like this. The soft thumping of Deacon’s heart was almost soothing, Nora thought she might even fall asleep for a minute.

“Thank you.” Nora whispered, squeezing his hand softly.

“Anything for you, boss.”

 

 

Nora fell asleep in his arms and he laid her gently on the couch. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d made the offer to do anything but this had not even remotely been on his radar. Deacon sat on the floor in front of the couch and watched her sleep. His eyes traced the shape of her lips, the pale pulsing skin on her neck, the swell of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

The whole thing felt dangerous. He felt exposed and yet he was still here and he just kept doing more. His heart and his mind were warring and he wasn’t sure yet which was going to win. He reached out and his hand hovered over her cheek for a moment before he pulled away quickly.

She wasn’t his. She never would be. If he could just find a way to forget about these feelings, to just go back to being the goofy side-kick instead of whatever the hell he was now.

Whisper made a noise in her sleep and shifted on the couch. Her arm fell over the edge and her hand landed on Deacon’s knee. He stared at it, just resting there casually against his leg. He knew he should probably just move away, go find a place to keep watch for the night.

He took her hand, holding it gently, like it could break at any moment, and traced the veins with his finger. This couldn’t go on much longer. This was going to be one thing he just couldn’t fake. Whisper’s fingers tightened around his and he looked up, startled, but she was still fast asleep. He sighed, leaning back against the coffee table and closing his eyes. All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that doesn't know, the song he sings he is 'The Way You Look Tonight'. A lot of people have done it over the years. You should listen to it cause it's great. Frank Sinatra's version is probably the most popular.
> 
> Deacon's head must be a really troubling place to be.


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand things take a turn for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a happy chapter  
> sorry for everyone looking for smut, this is a sloooooooooow burn  
> but it IS coming  
> also POV changes are wibbly wobbly, sorry

It'd been nearly a month since Deacon had asked her to travel and Nora had to admit that he was truly the perfect distraction. His near constant shenanigans and costume changes always provided her with a good laugh and he didn't seem to mind them being at his expense. After she'd spilled the beans about the Institute it felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Not fully, mind you, but sharing the burden with Deacon had been a relief. The best part was that he'd just listened and held her. No empty words. No halfhearted reassurances. She'd cried and cried and he was just there. He didn't bring it up later, but there was an unspoken understanding between them. He always seemed to be one step ahead of her, lightening the mood with ease if she ever looked like she was dwelling. Deacon had been exactly what she'd needed.  


 

 

Ever since he'd started traveling with Whisper things had been getting more difficult for him. Deacon liked to keep people at an arms (or two) length but it seemed like no matter what he did, he kept getting sucked in more and more. When he'd tried to convince her that he was a synth she'd obviously seen right through that. Every desperate attempt at distancing himself only ended up as some life lesson and pulled him in deeper. And damn was he in deep.

  
Part of him seemed to have given up on the whole idea of separating himself from Whisper. Dancing? Not something he had intended to do and he could’ve easily gotten out of it. Should've gotten out of it. Feeling her body against his, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. She was soft and warm and he was vulnerable, and god it was terrifying. But, that other part of him didn’t care. That other part of him held her close and sang softly into her ear until she started dozing off. He’d laid her on the couch and watched her sleep when he knew he should be running for the hills. That other part of him needed to be handled, and fast.

"Well, I didn't want to have children anyway." Deacon remarked, in his usual tone, as they wadded through the river. Whisper's pip-boy was beeping incessantly as it's Geiger counter registered the rad levels in the water around them.

  
"Oh, what's wrong Deac? Swimming is great exercise, ya know?" She quipped happily from in front of him, reaching a hand back for his once she hit solid ground.

  
"Yeah, but this isn't exactly the kind of healthy glow I'm looking for, Whisp." he grabbed her hand and let her pull him onto shore. She smiled and plucked off his sunglasses playfully. Deacon's stomach turned violently and he resisted the urge to snatch them back.

  
"Well, someone sure is grumpy today." She put the sunglasses on and Deacon stuck out his tongue playfully. Nora's responding laugh and smile made his heart skip slightly, which wasn't a big deal until he realized she could see his eyes.

 

 

Nora's laugh caught in her throat as she looked up into Deacon's eyes. They were a deep clear blue and she thought she saw something in them...something...no, It was nothing. Maybe it was because she'd never seen his eyes before. They were filled with emotion, emotion that she couldn't exactly place, and she understood why he always wore his sunglasses. There was one thing she knew for sure about his eyes though; when she met his gaze, her heart had skipped in her chest. She stared a little too long, trying to make sense of the new sensation, and his discomfort was suddenly tangible. He reached out and snatched the glasses, putting them back in their rightful place.   
  
Deacon cleared his throat and turned away, pointing to a small building a few yards away.

"That looks like as good a place as any to bunk down for the night. It's getting late and you know how I get when I miss my bedtime." He smirked and they could both feel some of the tension dissolve.   
  
"Sounds like a plan, buddy." She smiled and started towards the building.

Deacon followed, his smile fading quickly. What the _actual_ fuck was he doing? At this point he couldn't even pretend he wasn't feeling something for Whisper. He wasn't even 100% sure what to make of the feelings but he did know they were far from platonic. When he thought that for a moment she might've seen the emotion behind his gaze he was obviously pretty panicked but was equally surprised to find that he was a little hopeful. Hopeful that she'd...what? Reciprocate those unspoken and uncatalogued feelings? He scoffed in his head, he was really a sad little shit. He caught himself staring at her hips as she walked and reprimanded himself silently. Jesus, she was with Hancock, that was certainly no secret. Even though she hadn't seen him in over a month, Deacon could see the longing in her eyes whenever the ghoul was brought up. Despite that, she wasn't ready to go back yet. Back to reality, to real life. His stomach dropped. _Because this, being with me, it's all fake. Just a way to escape. Deacon, the fake guy with his fake friend._ His thoughts were causing his level of self loathing to rise dangerously. He knew this had to end. He needed to send her away, back to Hancock and all her loving friends. He couldn't let this go on any longer, god forbid something happened between them. Even though he wasn't so sure about Hancock being good enough for Whisper, Deacon knew for a fact that _he_ sure as hell wasn't.

 

They made quick work of the few radroaches living inside the small building. Nora grimaced as she kicked one out of the door with an audible squish.

"I never thought these things could get more disgusting than they used to be, god was I wrong." She dragged her shoe on the door frame to remove the goo and turned to set up her bedroll, seeing that Deacon already had his laid out and ready. She'd noticed that he'd been uncharacteristically quiet. He hadn't even commented when a heavy downpour started outside. Nora lit two small lanterns, placing them on the floor, and glancing out the window, disappointed.   
"Well, so much for drying our clothes by a fire." She frowned, looking over at Deacon who was already halfway into another outfit, laying his soggy set out to dry. She watched as he shrugged on a plaid button up and got to work on the buttons. She wanted to hug him. She could tell something was wrong and she hated seeing him like this, but she knew that he most likely wasn't going to talk about it and would definitely not appreciate a sudden hug. She knew about his past now, somewhat at least, if his latest story was to be believed. She understood the disguises and the lies but she wished she could help him be more comfortable opening up. Especially to her, because she considered him her closest friend.  
  
"I'm gonna change, so-" She was cut off by a flat voice.  
  
"I'm not looking, go ahead." Deacon waved his hand dismissively and Nora quickly changed into a comfy shirt and pair of pants they'd recently found. It reminded her of her clothes from before the war. She hung the sopping wet vault suit over a large chunk of broken drywall and turned to face Deacon. He was still facing the wall, picking idly at a loose thread on his pants. Nora bit her lip nervously and went to sit behind him, crossing her legs.  
  
"Hey, Deac..." She started, hesitantly, making him jump a bit in surprise at her closeness. He turned slowly, his face not showing even the slightest bit of emotion. She frowned, trying to see past his dark glasses.  
  
"If you keep staring like that, I might have to start charging caps." his smile was weak and halfhearted and it hurt Nora to see it.  
  
"Do you mind taking these off for a minute?" She reached up to remove his glasses but he leaned his head back slightly and she recoiled. That's when she started to wonder if maybe _she_ was the problem. "If something's eating at you, all you have to do is tell me, Deac. You know I'm always happy to listen."

 

 

Deacon sighed quietly. "Listen, Whisper. I've got some things to take care of back at HQ...it's been awhile since I left, the place is probably in shambles by now." He smirked but quickly realized that she'd missed his sad attempt at an escape.

"That's fine, we can head there first thing tomorrow. I need to write my reports for Dez, she's probably ready to kill me by now." Nora replied, sounding a little disappointed at the idea of writing reports. Deacon sighed loudly, this was fucking hard. Had lying always been this hard? He didn't think so. He closed his eyes, thankful for his glasses, and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather go it alone. I'm sure you have people you want to see anyway." He watched her face fall slightly before she responded. It felt like his heart was in a vice grip. He wanted to reach out and smooth the rough lines of worry, confusion and hurt off of her face, almost as much as he wanted to run out of there and never look back. He resisted both urges and instead went back to the wayward string on his pant leg.   
  
“I sent word back to Sanctuary with the last trader we passed, so Hancock knows that I’m safe and I’m sure he’ll tell everyone else t-”  
  
“DAMMIT, NORA!” he hadn’t meant to yell but his hands were starting to shake and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up this act. It was the first time he’d ever used her real name and it felt foreign. Whenever he’d thought about saying it before, it had certainly never been in this context. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

“I don’t want to fucking travel with you anymore, okay? I didn’t realize I’d have to spell it out for you.” Deacon growled through clenched teeth. Nora had never seen him like this, never heard him talk that way, especially not to her. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what she’d done to deserve this shit but the more she looked at him the angrier she felt.  
  


“What the fuck did I do, Deacon?” She stood, towering over him. She hadn’t called him “Deac” and he took note of how sincerely upset it made him feel. He stood as well, forcing the feeling deep back inside of him as he hammered the final nail in the coffin.  
  
“I guess, I’m just fucking tired of hearing you cry about your shitty life, Nora. Always whining about your shitty lot in life but you won’t even face reality and deal with it.” The words felt like poison on his tongue and he hated himself for saying them, but he had to get away. His eyes stung and his throat felt tight. The pain and anger on her face was practically burrowing it’s way through him.

  
Nora stuttered for a moment, so filled with rage, sadness, and confusion that she could hardly form words. Finally, a bitter laugh escaped her lips, sending a slight shiver up Deacon’s spine. “Right, I’m the one who doesn’t face reality! You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me, Deacon.” She practically spat at him and he scoffed, turning from her to hide his wounded expression.

  
Tears welled up in Nora’s eyes and she looked away quickly, pointing at the doorway. “Fine, If you don't want to be here then just get the FUCK out, Deacon!” she shouted, tears pouring down her face. And just like that, he was gone. His bedroll and wet clothes shoved hastily into his pack, Deacon stormed from the building and into the rain.

She instantly regretted saying it. Nora ran outside and called his name but the downpour seemed to drown her out. She didn’t know why she’d let his words get to her, she always knew when he was lying, but the fact that he couldn’t just be honest with her was really the most hurtful part. Nora was alone, adding one more person to her list of loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate me too


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a good idea to be alone in the wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kinda graphic violence  
> I'm just going to be spamming updates today since I have so many chapters finished already  
> and they're always super short

Nora hardly slept that night. Between her crying and the fear of someone or something stumbling upon her it’d been a rough night. The rain finally let up just as the first rays of light broke across the horizon. She sighed and reached for her pack, pulling out a can of water and a small ceramic bowl. Nora took a quick sip before pouring it into the bowl and cupping her hands, splashing her face. It felt nice to wash off all of the grime and tears. She sat back against the wall, eyes closed, and pulled a loose cigarette from her pack. It was bent and probably wouldn’t last very long but she didn’t even care.  
  
She patted her pocket, sitting the cigarette in between her lips, feeling for her lighter. The patting became more frantic when it still hadn’t presented itself. Crawling around the dirty floor, she moved small bits of rubble, searching for it. “Shit,” she mumbled, irritated and on edge. “any other time there’d be ten just fucking laying all over the place...”.  
  
Gold flickered in her peripheral vision. Leaning over, she grabbed it and just sat staring at it for a moment.  _Deacon’s lighter._ She frowned, running her thumb over it before flicking it open and lighting the cigarette, breathing in deeply. Nora wasn’t exactly sure what had happened last night. She knew she had done something to upset Deacon but she didn’t know what it was. She replayed the scene again in her head while she repacked her bag, putting her cigarette out on the floor.  
  
She knew she’d bump into him eventually and as much as he thought otherwise, he couldn’t run forever. Just as Nora was puling on her pack, she heard footsteps crunching on the wet ground outside. Her heart started racing and she reached to her hip, grabbing her pistol and sneaking over to the broken out window. Rough voices drifted into the building.  
  
“You should’ve seen this fucker. After he threw about...half a dozen rocks near the back of the store, he started making machine gun noises and backing towards the door.” The man in the middle spoke, soliciting raucous laughter form his three companions. _Raiders_. Nora groaned. Could be worse, but although she’d taken down plenty of raiders before, this time, she was alone. She eyed their weapons as they approached. At least one had an assault rifle and another seemed to have some sort of pipe pistol, the other two weapons she couldn’t make out.  
  
They were getting closer and she needed to make a plan. Sneaking away was not an option at this point and she’d stupidly left her stealth boys behind during her last trip to Sanctuary. One of the raiders turned quickly towards the building, suggesting a quick run through to the others, who nodded in agreement. Nora jerked away from the window, stumbling backwards and overturning one of her lanterns. The glass shattered loudly and the footsteps stopped.  
  
“Someone there?” One of the raiders called out cautiously while another one laughed.  
  
“I told you the Jet would make you jittery.”  
  
Nora took a deep breath and removed a frag grenade from her belt, pulling the pin. She lobbed it out of the window at the dumbfounded raiders and heard their screams as it blew, shaking the small shelter.  
  
“You’ll fucking pay for that!” Nora heard the pained threats and peeked out to see one of the raiders motionless on the ground. A spray of gunfire caused her to duck back down. She waited, heart beating loudly in her chest. As soon as she heard them pause to reload, she took her chance. Popping up over the window sill, she aimed for the nearest raider. She fired several rounds at the mans head before his screams were replaced with gurgling and he fell to the ground in a shower of blood and bone. She’d have to thank Mac again for all the training he’d done with her, if she made it out of this alive.  
  
She was ducked behind the wall again, reloading, when a figure rushed through the door.  
  
“Now you’ve done it, you little bitch!” The raider screamed, pulling back a spiked bat and swinging it wildly. Nora tried to dodge the blow but it made contact with her left thigh and she cried out in pain. Raising her gun, she emptied half her clip into the raiders face, doubling over in pain as her opponents lifeless body crumpled to the floor.  
  
Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she went to pull the bat out of her leg. The nails tugged painfully at her delicate flesh. She gritted her teeth and wrenched it roughly out of her skin, tossing it carelessly to the side and looking down to see mangled flesh and blood soaking her pant leg. Two loud shots rang out from the nearby window, sending Nora backwards onto the hard floor. Searing pain surged through her right shoulder. Nora’s head swam, white hot spots dotting her vision. Her gun had dropped to the floor, her injured arm hanging uselessly at her side. She raised a shaky hand to the wound and pulling away she saw bright red flowing freely from her body.  
  
She had to take care of the last raider, she had to do something. Fear and pain were clouding her head and she tried to stand, staggering backwards. The telling click of the raiders shotgun snapped her back into the moment. Using her good arm, Nora fumbled at her waist band to remove another grenade. Placing the pin between her teeth, she pulled hard, removing it and tossing the grenade haphazardly out of the window. The blast buzzed in her ears and she peered outside unsteadily to see the last raider fall with a thud.  
  
Nora’s head was swirling, blackness creeping around the edges of her vision. The coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils and she glanced down to see her clothes were torn and dripping with blood. She had to make it to a doctor or at least somewhere safe. She was still at least a days journey from Sanctuary and even the closest settlement would take a few hours if she could even make it there.  
  
She grabbed her pack and dragged it across the floor, shoving her pistol inside and stumbling outside. Her ears were still ringing, a dull humming sound filling her head. Why was she alone? Why was she out here? She couldn’t remember. The humming was getting louder and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the noise. Her leg gave out underneath her, eyes blacking out and the humming sound overtaking her finally. Nora’s mind was a jumble, no coherent thoughts inside. A rhythmic clanking pressed it’s way into her ears, cool metal pressing against her skin. She gave in to the pain and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next couple of chapters are going to be plot heavy and then, dun dun dun, SMUT  
> bear with me


	8. Eternal Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finds herself on the Brotherhood airship and things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some kinda nasty violence-y stuffs in this one  
> death  
> and all that jazz  
> be warned all ye who enter  
> This is where the actual series of in game events gets flippity twisted.

There were bright lights and jumbled voices when Nora finally came to. She rose slightly, lifting her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes, when pain shot through her shoulder. Her memories came back in a flood and she looked around frantically, trying to make sense of where she was. The walls were a dull silver metal, medical equipment lining every available surface. A man stood in the corner, a clipboard in hand, and he turned when he heard Nora’s pained movements behind him.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake.” He laid the clipboard down and walked the short distance to the hospital bed.  
  
“W-where am I?” Nora winced, sliding back on the bed, attempting to sit again.  
  
“You’re aboard the Prydwen.” Nora gave the man a quizzical look. “I’m going to assume you remember very little about how you got here.” He walked to the door, leaning out, and gesturing at someone to ‘come’.  
  
Nora wracked her brain. “I remember...buzzing and...” she strained. “not much else honestly. I thought I was going to die.”  
  
“And you surely would have if Paladin Danse’s vertibird hadn’t spotted you.” He walked back towards her and a familiar clanking grew louder, moving towards the room.  
  
“The Brotherhood of Steel?” Nora’s eyebrows raised. With everything happening of late, she’d quite honestly forgotten her promise to join. It seemed like a lifetime ago and her memories of Paladin Danse were scarce. She remembered wandering around with Codsworth, not too long after emerging from the vault, and stumbling upon the Cambridge Police Station. It was overrun with ferals. She’d helped clear them out and run another mission with the Paladin. He’d granted her with the rank of Initiate and she struggled to remember why she never met up with him again after that.  
  
“That’s right. Welcome to the Prydwen, Initiate.” The clanking stopped and a faintly familiar voice snapped Nora back to the present. She looked up to see the man himself and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Paladin Danse.” she smiled warmly. “I can’t thank you enough for saving me. Although, I doubt this is what you had in mind for our meeting on the Prydwen.” she tried to sound lighthearted and thankful but her stomach was in knots.  
  
The paladin smiled, his stern face softening. “I was beginning to worry that you’d...” he paused, suddenly uncomfortable. “made allegiances elsewhere.”  
  
She averted her eyes. In the beginning she had wholeheartedly intended to join the Brotherhood. Codsworth had even agreed, stating that they seemed like a good ally to have in their search for Shaun. But, the more she had been around Danse, the more she’d realized that she just couldn’t do it. He looked too much like Nate. The dark shock of hair, the shadow of beard, even the hardened features from a military life. It was all Nate and it had been too much, too soon.  
  
She’d practically run all the way through Boston after that before she’d collapsed at a worn blue door surrounded by neon lights. When she’d walked into Goodneighbor for the first time and when she’d met Hancock, it was like she’d found her ‘out’. In front of her had been a man who couldn’t have been further from what her Nate had been and she’d clung to that. Hancock had seemed all too happy to oblige, even if he couldn’t understand why she was with him.  
  
The doctor’s voice tugged her back. “Yes...and given those _allegiances_ ,” he glanced at her, his eyes narrowed. “Elder Maxson was more than a little opposed to you being brought here.”  
  
Nora’s face flushed. Shit. Of course she was allied with the Railroad and it was pretty clear that the Brotherhood knew. If it hadn’t been Danse in that vertibird, they probably would’ve just finished the job and blown her to bits.  
  
She looked up at Danse as he spoke slowly. “Although, he is willing to give you a chance to change your mind. Your knowledge of the Railroad would undoubtedly be of great use to us.” His eyes looked hopeful underneath his thick brows.  
  
Nora got the message loud and clear. Betray the Railroad and we just might let you leave here alive. She sighed and closed her eyes, Deacon’s face came to her mind and she felt irritated. She wouldn’t even be in this situation if it hadn’t been for him. He caused a tear between them and left her alone in the dark. Her hand wandered to the bandage on her leg. His fault. She gritted her teeth, feeling her anger rise. Yes, he was a friend, her best friend or so she’d thought, but right then all she could see was him storming out. It wasn’t like she even really had a choice unless she wanted to chance getting chucked from the bridge of the Prydwen. She let her anger facilitate her lies.  
  
“I don’t plan on going back to the Railroad.” _At least not anytime soon_. She added in her head. “I’d be happy to help you and I appreciate the opportunity.” She didn’t think she’d feel as guilty as she did but it was like an acidic wave, burning through her. Danse smiled wide and made the feeling all the worse.  
  
“Excellent news, soldier!” He turned to leave. “I’ll inform Elder Maxson immediately.” The clanking disappeared down the hall and the doctor grabbed his clipboard and turned towards Nora.  
“Well then, welcome to the team, Initiate. I'm Knight Captain Cade. Since you’re here, we can do your medical exam.” He pulled out a pencil and smiled.  
Nora nodded, rubbing her eyes wearily. “Sure, go right ahead.”  
  
  
  
  
The medical exam had consisted of a series of medical related questions. At first she’d thought it’d be easy enough but the last two questions had admittedly made her a little uncomfortable. It seems her time traveling with Deacon had at least been good for one thing, because the lies were coming more easily now. Cade had given her the green light to start her duties as soon as she’d healed up a bit more.  
  
He placed the clipboard on his desk, picking up a small syringe. “This will help you heal faster and allow you to get some painless sleep.” He flicked the glass before sticking it into Nora’s arm. She winced slightly and the room slowly faded around her as her head lulled back against the bed. She drifted into sleep but, unfortunately, it was far from painless.  
  
Nora walked along the darkened streets, the sounds of clunking power armor and gunfire drowning out distant screams. Bodies littered the ground of Sanctuary. A few settlers who had fought back were crumpled on the porch of the main house and Dogmeat cowered and whimpered inside his doghouse. Her body just kept moving, despite her desperately wanting it to stop. She was at the door of her home, a faint spark catching her eye as she crossed the threshold. She looked down, Nick’s yellow eyes were blinking on and off, the skin torn from most of his lifeless face, revealing more of his metal frame. Sparks were coming from several mangled parts of his body and Nora felt sick, she gasped and tried to bend down, to do _something_ , but she kept moving.  
  
A wet sound distracted her and her eyes wandered to the ground where she had stepped in something dark and slick. A metallic scent filled her nostrils and her eyes unwillingly followed the trail of liquid to it’s origin. He was slumped over the coffee table, his face to the floor, but she knew it was him. Deacon’s sunglasses had fallen into the puddle forming underneath him. His skull looked fractured, his body limp and she could feel bile rising in her throat as she tried to force herself to look away. Had she done it? Did it matter? It was her fault, regardless.  
  
The sound of someone shuffling in the back room caught her attention and her body was pulled towards it like a magnet.  
  
“No, stop! Fucking STOP!” she screamed but the words didn’t seem to come out and did nothing to stop her movements. She walked into her bedroom, dread and terror threatening to overtake her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and rose when he saw her approach. His black eyes burned with something she’d never seen before. Hate. Anger. Disappointment. Hurt. Betrayal. She felt her head swimming and her stomach seemed to bottom out. She’d never….Hancock narrowed his eyes as she felt herself pull out her gun and cock it. No. She strained against herself pointlessly, trying to shut her eyes.  
  
“Ya know, it’s funny,” his voice was gravely and low and sent a shiver up her spine. “Your dear Elder Maxson seems to have you convinced that I’m the monster.” His words were slow, and laced with malice. “But from where I’m standing, sister, you’re the real monster.”  
  
The gun raised. Nora choked out an inaudible scream and Hancock closed his eyes. A flash, a gunshot. Nora’s eyes shot open, her breathing heavy and fast. She was shaking uncontrollably and drenched in sweat. Her eyes tried to focus on the small room but she was hyperventilating and everything was swimming.  
  
“Initiate?” A deep voice called out, curiously? Foot steps, softer than usual. “Nora?” The voice was more concerned now. She tried to place it but she couldn’t, her mind was flooded, her lungs were burning. Hot tears were falling down her cheeks and she felt her head sway. Warm hands grabbed her gently, steadying her as their owner sat down on the bed.  
  
“Shh, Nora, slow your breathing. Everything’s okay, you’re safe.” Her eyes found his face and she was filled with relief. Nate? She didn’t now how he was here but she was so happy to see him. Her sobs came faster and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder. His body tensed and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
Nora’s breathing slowed and her sobs turned into ragged breath and soft sniffles. It had only been a dream, of course, just a horrible dream. She was still here, on the Prydwen….The Prydwen. Her eyes shot open, noticing the faded orange jumpsuit that she was pressed into. The foreign smell of the man crept into her nose, finally waking her senses. She slowly unwrapped her arms and pulled back. Danse looked down at her, his face burning a bright shade of red. He averted his eyes and pulled away quickly.  
  
“That was...hardly appropriate conduct, Initiate.” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat loudly. Nora wasn’t sure if she was more embarrassed or amused.  
  
“I’m sorry, Paladin Danse.” She lowered her eyes, trying to hide her smirk. “Thank you, even if wasn’t appropriate, I still truly appreciate it.” She wiped the tears from her face and smiled sweetly.  
  
His face softened. For a moment she saw Danse the man instead of Danse the soldier and, she was fairly certain that he hadn’t minded the whole thing as much as he’d led her to believe.  
  
“Well, if you’re feeling up to it,” he stood, back to his usual self, “Elder Maxson requests your presence on the flight deck.” Nora nodded and slipped carefully off the bed. The substance Cade had given her had done much better for her body that it had her mind.  
  
“I’ll head there right away.” She stretched her back and rubbed her shoulder gingerly. Danse nodded, quickly walking out of the room. Nora wasn’t sure what she was doing or who she was even allied with at this point. Everyone seemed to think that she was on their side. She couldn’t betray her friends but could she betray Danse? He’d showed her nothing but kindness since the moment they’d first met, even giving her his own modified weapon after their mission at Arc Jet. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh she walked out of the room and followed the signs to the flight deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I have a soft spot for Danse <3  
> but God I hate the BoS in Fallout 4  
> missing Deacon?  
> me too.


	9. Double Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora agrees to help the BoS and she has too many feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally no longer in line with in-game series of events

Nora found her way to a bright room lined with red couches. The walls were almost completely lined with windows and she could see clear across the commonwealth. A man stood looking out of the windows, hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing a long leather coat but she couldn’t see his face.  
  
“Elder Maxson?” Nora walked into the room hesitantly and the man turned around. She couldn’t hide her surprise when she saw how young he was, although he didn’t seem to notice. She’d definitely expected someone much much older. He eyed her, blatant distrust in his gaze before he spoke.  
  
“I care about them you know, the people of the Commonwealth.” He gestured to the vast wasteland behind him.  
  
Nora paused, she had heard enough about the Brotherhood’s views and actions over the past few months to begin to doubt their good intentions. Elder Maxson was portrayed as a bit of an extremist, to say the least.   
  
“If you say so...” she replied uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze and looking at the land below.  
  
“I can understand your indecisiveness.” he didn’t sound upset, almost as though he’d expected it. “Turning your weapons on the very same people that you’re trying to save can be a bitter pill to swallow.” His eyes met hers and the coldness in them melted slightly. She could see that he truly thought he was doing the right thing. Fighting for the greater good and, despite everything, she admired the devotion he had to his cause.   
  
“What do you want from me” Nora asked warily. She was afraid of his response, but she knew she had to play along or she wouldn’t be leaving here alive.  
  
“I want you to start taking responsibility for this place. To start making a difference.” He paused for a moment and she understood his meaning. Making the right difference. “From Paladin Danse’s report I can see that you’ve already begun to do that. Although your ties to the organization known as the Railroad are a very...disturbing bit of information, he has assured me that you do not intend on returning to them. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, I’m going to trust his word, and yours.”  
  
Nora felt her skin prickling, she was uncomfortable and she didn’t like where any of this was taking her. No matter what she did at this point, she was betraying someone’s trust. Maxson started again, sounding reluctant.   
  
“Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight.” Nora’s eye’s widened. The last thing she had been expecting was as promotion and it made her guilt double.   
  
“I’ll do my best.” She tried to sound confident despite the pit in her stomach and Maxson’s eyes narrowed again.  
  
“I should hope so.” he retorted, turning and waving his hand. “You’re dismissed, knight. Report to Paladin Danse for your next assignment.”  
  
Nora turned and left without a word. Her body felt heavy and she couldn’t make sense of what was going on, which seemed like the general theme for her life lately. Danse’s voice caught her attention and she looked up.  
  
“Well, soldier, some congratulations are in order, I think.” His smile was wide and filled with pride. Her returning smile was pretty pathetic in comparison.  
  
“Yes, thank you. None of this would’ve been possible without you.” He was back in his power armor and it creaked as he shifted uncomfortably, blushing somewhat. She was kind of wishing she’d just died in the woods at this point.   
  
“Nonsense. Despite everything, you deserve recognition for the things you assisted me with. Which brings me to your next assignment.” He paused, waiting for a response and Nora nodded, which seemed to be good enough for him. “We need information on the Institute. Anything we can get our hands on to find out the best plan of attack. I know it’s a bit much to ask, but we are aware of your access to their facility and we need you to download their records onto this.” He produced a small orange holotape. “Anything you can get.”  
  
Nora held up a hand in protest when he offered her the tape, his eyebrows raising slightly. “I already have it, surprisingly enough. I did a network scan and downloaded everything I could the last time I was there. I can get the holotape for you, no problem.” It wouldn’t be no problem. It would be another painful and confusing situation but she’d much rather go back to Railroad HQ than have to see Shaun again. That was just...too much for her. The less she saw him, the less she had to think about how no matter who she was helping, it wasn’t him.  
  
“Excellent news, soldier!” I can assist you in it’s retrieval if you wish.” He seemed eager to accompany her, despite his attempted nonchalance and Nora laughed.  
  
“Actually, it’s probably best if you don’t. No offense, but it might raise a few suspicions.” He seemed to understand her meaning and nodded sternly.  
  
“Be careful, Knight.” He brought his fist to his chest. “Ad victorium.” She nodded and he turned away, clunking down the hall. Nora walked back to Cade’s medical station and packed her bag. Using a makeshift room divider, she changed back into her vault suit and attached her various pieces of armor. Going back to HQ was just about the last thing she wanted to do right now. She wondered though, how long before the Brotherhood would track her down and press the issue.  
  
She considered going back to Sanctuary for awhile to clear her head, but how would she explain any of this to her friends? She was sure none of them would understand not wanting to betray Danse’s trust, they weren’t sympathetic to the Brotherhood in the least. She sure as hell couldn’t mention that he reminded her of Nate or Hancock would most likely shoot a mini-nuke straight at the Prydwen. She smiled to herself and shook her head.  
  
There was no denying that she missed Hancock. There was also no denying that the more she was away from him, the more confusing and blurred things got. It wasn’t like she could say for sure that the two were connected but she liked to think they were. Nora sighed deeply and walked outside. _Looks like I’m going home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but now we're going hoooooooooome  
> and that means seeing a certain ghoulish fellow  
> hooraaaay~


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora heads back to Sanctuary for a little R&R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

The bridge to Sanctuary groaned and creaked as Nora made her way across. She could hear the faint ticking of the turrets before she saw them and was relieved that they still seemed to be working. She’d been worried that something had happened since the last two caravans she’d passed hadn’t heard anything from the settlement recently. A voice called from the end of the bridge and put her worries at ease.  
  
“Ho-lee-shi- uh, crap!” Nora couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Didn’t expect to see you here, Mac!” She admitted, though pleasantly surprised. MacCready smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been living in Sanctuary for about a month now. Preston said he could use the extra hand around here.” He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. “I was – I mean, we were all so dam-, well, we were really worried that you weren’t coming back.” She could see the worry and relief on his face.  
  
Nora gave him a crooked smile and punched his shoulder playfully. “Gimme a little more credit next time. You know I can hold my own out there.” MacCready rolled his eyes and pulled her into another hug.  
  
“Still.” his voice was just a whisper. “I wish you would’ve let me go with you.” There was an unspoken pain in his voice. Nora knew his feelings for her were more than that of just good friends, but she had never seen him that way. She'd traveled with him for quite a bit before she’d gotten together with Hancock. When she’d found Hancock with another woman. It’s not like anything was _official_ between them at the time but, God it’d hurt and when she found Mac at the Third Rail they’d immediately split town. Her thoughts were cut short by footsteps and a gruff voice.  
  
“Watch where those smooth little hands of yours are creeping, MacCready.” Hancock leaned against a nearby stone pillar, trying to look threatening but clearly unable to hide his excitement at seeing Nora. MacCready laughed, pulling Nora tighter to him and planting a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Hancock growled looking away and grumbling under his breath.  
  
Nora laughed and pretended to scold MacCready, waggling her finger at him. “Watch it kiddo, you’re the one that’s gotta be stuck here with him when I’m not here.” He laughed loudly and walked over, bumping Hancock with his elbow.  
  
“You expect me to be scared of this big teddy bear? Not a chance.” Mac smirked at Hancock who was doing his best to ignore him. “Glad you’re back, Boss.” He tipped his hat, turning his back and walking off towards the main house.  
  
“Well,” Nora said, hands on her hips. “You just going to stand there and pout?” Hancock looked up, his irritation with MacCready dissolving quickly and he all but ran over to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She inhaled deeply, savoring the intertwining smell of cigarette smoke and a certain muskiness that was purely Hancock. It felt like home.  
  
“Was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me, doll.” his rough voice was muffled by her hair as he leaned to kiss the top of her head. “Wouldn’t blame ya, if ya did."  
  
“Never.” Nora replied, pulling him closer. She could feel his smile against her head. Hancock pulled back slightly, taking Nora’s soft face in his scarred hands and pulling it to his. She closed her eyes as she felt his rough lips against her own, pressing firmly. Her breath hitched when his tongue traced her lower lip. He pulled away, reluctantly, and smiled, running his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips.  
  
“As much as I’d love to continue this,” he sighed, eyeing her figure longingly. “I’d expected you to waltz in here with your new Railroad buddy and I’m not especially comfortable with you being alone.” He frowned, pushing a stray hair from Nora’s face.  
  
She knew she had to tell Hancock what happened, keeping secrets from him was really not an option, he could see right through her. She also knew that telling him exactly what happened with Deacon would likely turn him feral. Her eyes darted away and he took her hands in his.  
  
“Nora.” He looked down at her, impatiently. She looked into his dark eyes and sighed.  
  
“We...parted ways. It was nothing serious, just a little argument.” She tried to sound flippant but his face conveyed that he absolutely knew she was downplaying it.  
  
“And when did this so-called parting of ways take place?” his brow raised suspiciously. Nora tired to think back, calculating her time passed out on the Prydwen, the time it took her to get home. Shit, had it really been….  
  
“About two weeks ago, I guess.” She knew telling him two days ago would’ve upset him but she still hadn’t prepared herself for the anger on his face.  
  
“You’re tellin’ me you’ve been out there two weeks, _alone_?” The words were almost a growl. She bit her lip nervously.  
  
“Well...I wasn’t exactly alone...not the whole time. I don’t know why you’re so worried!” Nora looked away, frowning. She hated when he treated her like a defenseless child. Hancock pushed her face gently back towards his.  
  
“Sister, you better tell me exactly what happened before me and my knife go pay Deacon a little visit. You know damn well why I’m worried about you.” She knew he was joking, or she hoped he was, his hand was sitting protectively over the sheath on his waist. She sighed, defeated.  
  
“We got into an argument and he went back to HQ. I ran into some...trouble,” he raised a brow. “raiders.” she added unwillingly, her hand sliding to her healed shoulder. “I killed them but...well, they got me pretty good. I blacked out and when I woke up I was on the Brotherhood’s airship.”  
  
Hancock squeezed her hand, his other hand forming into a fist. “You were with the _Brotherhood_?” He couldn’t mask the disgust in his voice and she couldn’t blame him although it did hurt a little.  
  
“It’s not like I had much of a choice, John. The alternative would’ve been dying in the woods.” She scowled at him and he relaxed slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I was just worried about you. You know I hate it when you leave me behind.” His head fell forward, leaning against her forehead. “I’m just glad you’re back. It was pretty dull around here without you, love.”  
  
Nora smiled and maneuvered into a gentle kiss, placing her hands on his scarred face. “Well, I’m here now and I’m safe. So, let’s not talk about this anymore today.” She spoke softly into his ear, her warm breath brushing lightly against his skin. His responding noise made it clear that he approved and he leaned down quickly, slipping his hands under her bottom and pulling her up. Nora giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her arms tight around his neck.  
  
“Works for me, I had something else planned for today anyway.” he smirked, nibbling lightly on her neck and getting a sharp gasp in return.  
  
“Funny enough, I think I had those same plans.” She smiled slyly at him and winked. He laughed and burrowed his face in her neck, covering it with soft kisses as he pushed her against the nearby stone pillar. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere a little more private?” She squeaked out as he started pulling down the zipper of her vault suit.  
  
“A little more? If you insist.” Hancock’s breath was hot against her neck and it made her shiver. He held her tightly against him and carried her down the small hill and underneath the bridge, pressing her back against the cool stone. Well, this technically was a _little_ more private. Nora let him unzip her clothing the rest of the way. Hancock set her down and pulled the suit off of her roughly and tossed it aside. She felt completely exposed, the cool breeze causing her bare skin to prickle. She felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her from being in such a seemingly public place.  
  
His hands grabbed roughly at her hips, moving their way up her body and sliding behind her to easily unhook her bra. She let it fall forward and his hands grasped at her breasts, massaging them gently. He leaned down, kissing his way from her collarbone down to her erect nipples. His tongue flicked gently at her nipple before he placed his mouth on it, sucking softly. Nora’s body flushed and she felt light headed. She ran her hands across the back of his coat, she wanted to kiss him badly but he moved further down her body.  
  
Hancock kneeled in front of her, kissing her inner thigh softly and running his rough hands over her backside. Every place he touched felt like a fire was lit beneath it. Nora felt a heat rush through her body, despite the nip of the air. He grabbed her leg and propped it on his shoulder, his kisses trailing further up her leg until he reached her panties. He pushed them aside, running a finger over her wet lips and she moved her hips against him slightly. God, it’d been so long. Her body was aching for him.  
  
Hancock smirked and ran his tongue over her lips, parting them and teasing at her entrance before delving inside her. She gasped, grabbing for his head and knocking his hat to the ground. She pressed him hard against her and his lapping intensified. He moved his mouth to her clit, his tongue tracing slow small circles around it. Nora’s body felt charged with electricity, she closed her eyes and grasped at his coat. The worn fabric ripped slightly in her grasp but neither of them cared. He slid two fingers inside of her, working rhythmically with her hips and ran his lips gently across her swollen button, sucking gently.  
  
Nora felt heat pooling inside of her. The sounds of his mouth working against her wetness intertwined with the soft babble of the river. Her breath came in short bursts and her mind felt like it was buzzing. She moaned his name, her legs shaking violently, as she dissolved into pleasure. She opened her eyes slowly and he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, watching her closely. Hancock put her leg down and stood up, placing his hands on her waist, his lust filled eyes never leaving hers. He looked like he was ready to devour her.  
  
Nora grabbed Hancock’s neck and pulled him to her, tasting her juices on his lips and feeling him press his hardness against her. Her hands moved down his chest to the sash at his waist, untying it and loosening his pants, shoving them down. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them up around his waist. Nora inhaled sharply as his body pressed against her, still sensitive, and his finger’s dug roughly into her legs. The stone wall was cutting into her back as he positioned himself at her opening, rubbing his head against her wet center. Nora moaned, trying to push herself closer but he didn’t budge.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” Hancock's gravely voice rasped in her ear, sending waves of arousal through her.  
  
“I want you, _please”_ Nora whispered pleadingly, bucking her hips against him to no avail.  
  
“Hmm, you’ll have to be more specific than that.” He teased, smiling wryly and kissing her along her collarbone. Her face flushed, she wasn’t usually the type to talk dirty in the bedroom but then again they weren’t technically in the bedroom.  
  
“ _Fuck me_ , John. I _need_ you.” she arched her back, begging him to enter her. He hummed in approval, thrusting hard and burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Nora gasped, digging her nails into his coat and wrapping her legs tightly around him as his hips pounded against hers.  
  
She buried her face in his neck, kissing the ruined skin and nibbling lightly around his ear. Hancock inhaled sharply, taking one of his hands and placing it on Nora’s face, lifting her chin up so that their lips met again. Their tongues mingled roughly together and he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling hard. Nora gasped, arching her back against the jagged wall. She felt a boiling sensation inside her and she cried out as she climaxed again.  
  
Hancock’s movements became erratic, the friction between their bodies increasing, as her walls pulsed around him. His ruined lips hovered next to hers, barely touching them as his body shuddered and he spilled inside of her, a trail of breathless curses escaping his mouth. She sighed contentedly, feeling him twitch inside her, his warmth filling her. He leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavy and slid out of her.  
  
“God, I missed you.” Hancock kissed her cheek softly and lowered her to the ground.  
  
“I missed you too” Nora smiled, reaching down and pulling her suit on, her legs wobbling like jelly. Heavy footsteps and the sound of someone whistling caused them both to jump. Nora zipped up her suit and tried to smooth down her hair before walking out from their hiding spot to see Preston settling down at the guard post.  
  
“General! Good to see you. Taking a look at that busted generator?” He smiled brightly watching the pair as they walked up the hill.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Hancock was just...showing me.” She motioned over her shoulder. Her cheeks flushing crimson.  
  
“We need to get it up and running soon, we won’t last long out here without that water purifier.” Preston apparently didn’t notice the awkward situation he’d created and just smiled as Nora nodded and grabbed Hancock’s hand, dragging him towards the house as he tried to control his muffled laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry if this was absolutely horrific.  
> this was my first time writing smut and it was totally embarrassing and terrifying LOL  
> i've never felt so stressed about writing something in my life  
> more smut in later chapters  
> i'll be practicing more before then, so any constructive criticism is 100% welcome and appreciated!  
> just be gentle with meh


	11. No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora knows she can't stay in Sanctuary, not with almost every faction in the Commonwealth breathing down her neck.

The loud groan of a brahmin woke Nora the next day. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily before noticing the warmth behind her. She smiled turning over to see Hancock still fast asleep. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a moment before snuggling closer to him and kissing his neck tenderly. He moaned quietly in response, wrapping his arms around her and pushing his hips against hers.  
  
“Uh uh.” Nora whispered in to his ear. “We’ve got work to do today.” Hancock groaned in protest and held her tighter.  
  
“Can’t it wait just a little longer?” he begged, snuggling into Nora’s neck. She giggled and tried fighting him off, halfheartedly.   
  
“If we don’t fix that generator today, we’ll have no clean water. I’d say that’s more important than your libido.” Nora chided playfully, kissing his cheek and sliding out of bed.  
  
Hancock sighed and sat up slowly. “Only just barely.” He grumbled, grabbing his coat from the foot of the bed and sliding it on. Nora slipped on her boots and walked to the door.  
  
“I’ll meet you out there, I need to check for supplies in the workshop first, okay?” Hancock nodded in agreement.  
  
“See ya there, sunshine.” he pulled on his boots, stifling a yawn in the crook of his arm.  
  
Nora walked to the workshop and started rifling through the assorted junk. How long could she stay here before someone came looking for her? Whether it be the Railroad, the Brotherhood, or god forbid, the Institute, she didn’t want any of them to show up. She slipped some items into her bag and made her way down towards the river. Hancock would be livid when she told him that she was leaving again, and she wondered if she’d even make it out of Sanctuary when she mentioned she was going alone.

Hancock was already waiting for her when the waters edge came into view. He was poking and prodding at the broken generator, sending a few sparks flying. He sat back on his heels, popping a few mentats and scowling at the machine. Nora stifled a laugh. He was terrible with this sort of thing but he’d offered to help anyway. Nora tossed the bag of junk down and pried off a small metal panel from the side of the generator.  
  
“I think you did more harm than good.” she joked, bending down to tinker with the machine.   
  
Hancock grunted and sat back against the wall. “My hands are better suited for working on softer things.” She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and he winked. Nora laughed and shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked. It made her feel uncomfortable, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she had to tell him and she knew it was probably plastered on her face in neon lights. It made her feel terrible, but she couldn’t take him, or anyone else. If she was lucky, Deacon wouldn’t even be there.  
  
She’d been trying not to think about Deacon lately. She wasn’t really mad at him anymore but she didn’t want to see him. The things she was feeling were...confusing but, she definitely missed him. Everyday when she woke up and remembered he wasn’t there to start her day with some stupid joke or ridiculous new disguise, she felt lonely and she wondered how she’d made it in this shit hole before she’d became friends with the goof.   
  
She remembered Hancock watching her and for some reason she felt guilty. With the flip of a switch the generator hummed to life, and the water purifier kicked to life a few seconds after. She closed the panel and Hancock stood up, clapping sarcastically.   
  
“Any chance of me getting you back into bed now?” He sauntered over to her, placing his thumb on her cheek and wiping off some grease. Nora bit her lip and looked away. Hancock sighed and stepped back. “What’s eating you, sister? I’m not stupid ya know.” he looked at her, his brow furrowing. She looked up at him, frowning. Her resolve was wavering.  
  
“I have to leave again.” her voice was meek and she couldn’t help sounding a little sad. Hancock sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
“When?” he groaned, stretched to his limit.  
  
“Honestly, I should probably leave in the next few hours. I need to get back to HQ, so much to do...” her voice trailed off, she knew she couldn’t meet his gaze and she knew what was coming next.   
  
“Let me go with you.” There was a pleading in his voice and Nora sighed, hardening her heart against it. She shook her head firmly, gazing out at the sparkling water. “Fuck, Nora. If you’ve got a problem with me, then take MacCready. I don’t fucking care who it is, just don’t go out there alone!” She snapped her head back to him, scowling.  
  
“This has _nothing_ to do with you, Hancock.” It came out a lot meaner than she’d intended and she tried to soften her voice without losing her confidence. “I have to do this alone.”  
  
“Love, there ain’t a damn thing in this world that you have to do alone.” he growled, taking her face in his hands. “You’ve got more people than most who’d lay down their lives for you and all you’d have to do is ask.”  
  
She wanted so badly to just kiss him and tell him to pack a bag but she knew she couldn’t let him see what she was about to do. She didn’t even know what she was doing anymore. She placed a hand over his, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before pulling away.  
  
“I’ll send word as soon as I make it to HQ. I promise.” Hancock’s face hardened and he turned away, walking back towards the houses and muttering furiously under his breath.   
Her heart felt like it was being torn apart. “I love you.” Nora called to his back, trying to keep her voice level. He stopped for a moment, almost turning around but apparently deciding against it before walking away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Hancock  
> thanks for the kudos and comments, they make my day (:


	12. Carrying the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High ho high ho, off to HQ we go~

Nora washed up in the river before gathering up her things and heading home. She was painfully aware of Hancock avoiding her but she couldn’t blame him. Nora packed quickly and hoped to slip out of town before anyone noticed, she really wasn’t in the mood for anymore confrontation. She slid on her pack and peeked out of the front door. Everyone seemed to be gathered around the cooking fire across the street and she’d definitely call attention to herself if she went out that way. Preston was looking around expectantly and she just knew that he was looking for her to send her off to another settlement.  
  
Instead, she ducked out of the side door and walked behind the houses, up towards the bridge. When she rounded the corner of the last building she sped up her pace, glancing over her shoulder repeatedly. MacCready wasn’t at the guard post today, so she thought she’d made it out safely, when a familiar voice caught her attention.  
  
“So, you gonna spill the beans?” Nick walked out from behind the stone pillar, arms crossed. “Or should I get the can opener?” he eyed her curiously.  
  
“Just heading to HQ for a bit.” she mumbled, walking past him quickly. Of all the people to run into, if anyone would’ve been able to get her to talk, it was Nick.  
  
“Hmm. Alone, and you’d clearly like it to stay that way. Unless you’ve developed a nervous tick.” He tapped his neck with his metal hand, falling in step with her as she crossed the bridge. Nora exhaled loudly. Nick was a close friend, a father figure almost, and she wasn’t in the habit of avoiding him like this. It wasn’t easy. She knew he’d keep poking and prodding all the way to HQ if she didn’t say something to appease his curiosity.  
  
“Listen, Nicky, I’ve gotten mixed up in something really...stupid...and probably a little dangerous, not that that’s anything new.” She laughed and it turned into a sigh. “Before you ask, I don’t want to talk details.” Valentine nodded, his yellow eyes whirring. “It’s just...there’s no good option. No matter what I do, people are going to get hurt. People are going to die and I...I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Nick.” She closed her eyes, running her hands down her face. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Kid, rarely in life do we get the privilege of having things in black and white. Every decision has collateral damage, you just make damn sure that you know what you can live with,” he paused and patted her shoulder gently. “or without.” Nick turned back towards the settlement. “I won’t tell anyone about our little chat and I sure as hell won’t tell the boys that I let you walk out of this joint alone. Do me a favor and don’t make me regret it.” he turned, flashing her a smile, and walking back across the bridge.  
  
Nora watched him disappear into the settlement before turning and starting her journey again. She wasn’t sure what she could stand to lose after she’d lost so much already. It seemed horribly unfair that she’d even have to lose more. But, one thing she’d learned all too well, was that the Commonwealth was anything but fair.  
  


When the Old North Church finally came into view, Nora’s stomach fluttered nervously. She swallowed hard, walking through the dark tunnel and standing for a moment with her hand hovering over the door knob. Her hand didn’t want to turn the knob and she didn’t blame it, but she knew she couldn’t stand there forever. She opened the door slowly, walking down the stairs and hoping to keep a low profile. As soon as she hit the last step she heard Tinker Tom calling out from across the room.  
  
“Well damn!” he ran over to Nora, pulling her into a tight hug and clapping her on the back. “I was starting to think those Institute cats had gotten into your head.” He froze for a moment before pulling back and looking at her with raised eyebrows. “You didn’t eat any of their food did you?” He was eying her suspiciously.  
  
Nora couldn’t help but laugh, squeezing Tom’s arm reassuringly. “Not a single bite.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing.  
  
“Now that’s a relief, but I should’ve know you wouldn’t fall for their tricks.” He smiled brightly and grabbed her arm, dragging her to his desk. A slight movement to their right caught both of their attention.  
  
“Look who stumbled in, Deacon!” Tom presented Nora, waving a hand in her direction and squeezing her around the shoulders with the other. “Come over here and get in on this, I know you missed this chick.” Nora didn’t look in his direction, but she couldn’t help the heat that was spreading across her face. It felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.  
  
“Not much of a hugger , actually.” Deacon joked, dryly. “Welcome back, Whisper.” Nora glanced at him unwillingly, he was reclining in a chair, looking as if nothing even remotely uncomfortable was happening.  
  
“Thanks.” she muttered as he pulled out a cigarette and fished in his pocket for a lighter. Nora felt her pocket for a second before reaching in and pulling out the lighter she'd been carrying for weeks now, tossing it onto his lap. Deacon jumped slightly and picked it up, examining the gold plating. He looked up at Nora, his eyebrows raising over his sunglasses and his cigarette hanging stupidly from his mouth. _Let’s see what the smug bastard makes of that._ Tom’s voice interrupted them before either of them could say a word.  
  
“I’ve been working on something for you, hold on, just a second, I’ll be right back.” He held up his hands, willing her to stay put, and when she nodded he ran off into the back room. Nora glanced over at Deacon but the chair was empty. She looked around the room, and not seeing any eyes on her, she slowly opened the drawer to Tom’s desk. She moved a few odds and ends before she saw the bright orange of the holotape and snatched it up, quickly slipping it into her pocket. She closed the drawer and turned around to see Tom headed her way holding a giant gun that was...smoking? And was that a train whistle?"  
  
“Railway Rifle.” Tom announced proudly, holding it out. “Tinker Tom special. Thought it was pretty fitting, ya know, being in the Railroad and all that.” He offered it to her and she smiled, taking the gun into her hands. Nora felt nothing but guilt as she accepted the gift from the man she had just stolen from.  
  
“Thank you, Tom, really. I love it.” She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek before he waved her off. “Anyway, I better write up my reports before Dez gets a hold of me.” She made a cringing face and he gave her an understanding nod and walked off to his terminal. Nora sighed and walked into the backroom, sliding the rifle into her pack. She pulled up a stool to the terminal and started typing anything and everything she could remember about her trip to the Institute. Things she hadn’t let herself think about since she’d first left.  
  
After some time her hands started to cramp up and she decided that was all she could do. Nora stood up, stretching and rubbing her hands. She peeked out of the room and made a b-line for the escape tunnel before anyone could stop her. Once she was through, she closed the door and fell back against the wall, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.  
  
“I was wondering when our prodigal child would show her face again.” Deacon stepped out from the shadows and Nora jumped, her eyes snapping open. “Although, I never expected that she’d be using her five finger discount.” Nora’s eye’s widened and her fingers brushed absentmindedly over the holotape in her pocket.  
  
“Deacon, I can-” She started frantically, but he cut her off.  
  
“Can what? Explain?” he laughed coldly. “I’m sure you can, sweetheart, but we both know you’re a terrible liar.” he moved closer, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “And, we both know what you’ve been up to lately.”  
  
Nora’s heart dropped. It was really no surprise that he’d found out, but she’d really hoped that he wouldn’t. Her mind raced, it was grasping desperately for something to say to make him understand.  
  
“Well, then we both know that none of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for you.” She stood her ground, ripping open that wound seemed much more preferable than the new one he was taunting at. For a second it looked like her words had actually stung him but he quickly regained his composure. Before he could say a word, she struck again. “You abandoned me, Deacon! I almost _died_ and it was all because you couldn’t just tell me the fucking truth.” She raised her voice, gritting her teeth. All the feelings she’d been trying to suppress were flooding back. The wound was fully exposed now, but Nora hadn’t realized that it was just as much Deacon’s as it was hers.  
  
“I...” for once he didn’t seem to have anything to say. “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet and he didn’t sound like himself. He sounded vulnerable and small. Nora felt tears in her eyes.  
  
“I thought you were my friend, Deac.” A few tears escaped down her cheeks. “My best friend.”  
  
Deacon moved closer to her, hesitantly. He stood in front of her, placing his thumb gently on her face and wiping away some tears. “And that right there, was problem number one.” His voice was soft and sad. He moved his finger down Nora’s face, lightly tracing the bottom of her lower lip. She looked up at him, questioningly, reaching up and removing his sunglasses.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot and she could see faint dark circles underneath them. There was a tugging at her heart as she looked up at him. She didn’t understand it, she didn’t understand any of this but before she had time to think about it Deacon’s lips were pressed gently against hers.  
  
Nora froze. It felt like for a second her heart had stopped beating. What was happening? And most of all, why was she feeling...relieved? She pressed her lips against his in response and felt his body relax. He brought his hands to the sides of her face, his thumbs on her cheeks and his fingers intertwining in her hair. She dropped his sunglasses onto the ground and grasped the front of his shirt tightly. Her brain was screaming at her to stop but her heart was bursting. She had Deacon back, and he didn’t hate her, quite the contrary it would seem.  
  
He pulled back slowly, his breath warm on her face, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He seemed to suddenly realize what he’d done and stepped back awkwardly. “I’m not sure if I should apologize or just shut up for once.” He laughed nervously and reached down to pick up his sunglasses, wiping them off on his shirt.  
  
The reality of the situation hit Nora like a ton of bricks. Her hand shot up to her lips and she looked down at the floor. She could see Deacon’s posture become stiff and he stepped further away.  
  
“Sorry...I shouldn’t have...I just....I can’t hide from you anymore. You mean too much to me and the thought of losing you, Whisp, it’s...” He paused, closing his eyes and rubbing them roughly his palms. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He slid his glasses back on, putting his walls back up and turned to leave but Nora reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her.  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” She squeezed his hand gently. “I'm not upset about it and you shouldn't be either.” His eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
“I’m sensing an inevitable ‘but’ here. And I’m pretty sure I know his name.” Deacon frowned, looking down at their intertwined fingers.  
  
“I need some time, Deac...time to think about,” She sighed, dropping his hand. “everything. I have so much going on right now.” He nodded, knowingly, and pointed to her pocket.  
  
“And the holotape?” Nora smiled reassuringly and patted his arm.  
  
“You’re just going to have to trust me on that one.”  
  
And for once, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


	13. Pride and Prejudice and the Prydwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora tries to wrap up her business with the Brotherhood but per usual, things don't go exactly as she'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning for Brotherhood quest line as well as Danse's personal quest line.  
> also some minor spoilers for Railroad quest line.

Nora activated her stealth boy as she wandered through Boston, towards the airport. She’d remembered to pack a few for this trip, not wanting to risk anymore solo confrontations. She hadn’t thought it was possible for her head to get anymore jumbled, but she’d been wrong. Nora’s mind wandered back to her kiss with Deacon and her body bristled, goosebumps covering her skin. She’d never thought about Deacon in that way, not really. She had Hancock and Deacon was always so hard to read. She certainly never expected that he had feelings for her, although it did explain a few things. She also never expected how happy it made her.  
  
She couldn’t deny the insane guilt she felt at kissing another man, but knowing Deacon’s feelings was actually a bit of a relief. What she was going to do with those feelings, well, that was still a mystery. Honestly, she didn’t have time to think about it right now. Nora switched off the stealth boy once the Boston Airport came into view. She caught the attention of a nearby scribe and requested a vertibird to take her aboard the Prydwen. The scribe nodded and took her to a nearby bird. She climbed inside and slumped back against the wall as the plane lifted in the air.  
  
She’d decided to turn the holotape over to the Brotherhood. There wasn’t anything on it that would be particularly harmful to any of her friends, so she figured it was safe enough. She owed Paladin Danse, anyway.  
  
The plane docked and Nora jumped onto the flight deck, thanking the pilot, and walking inside to find Danse. He was hard to miss, clunking around the cafeteria in his power armor, and she called out to him as she approached. He turned and smiled wide when he saw her.  
  
“I’m pleased to see you back so soon, Knight.” He tried to sound causal but he was, clearly, very pleased. She held the holotape between two fingers and held it out to Danse.  
  
“Mission accomplished.” She smiled and he took the tape.  
  
“Outstanding work, Knight!” He started turning away “I’ll get this to Proctor Quinlin immediately.” Nora sighed, happy to be done with the whole thing. If she was lucky, she’d never have to deal with the Brotherhood again. “Oh, and Knight, Proctor Ingram will fill you in on the next assignment. She’s waiting for you at the airport. I’ll meet you there when I’m finished.”  
  
Nora nodded and walked sluggishly back to the vertibird. _So much for that_. She rode the bird down, gazing out at the airport. She hopped off and made her way towards a large metal scaffold that seemed to be newly erected. As she got closer, her jaw dropped. Inside the scaffolding was some sort of giant robot. She cautiously made her way to Proctor Ingram and the ground started to tremble.  
  
“Liberty Prime activated. All systems online. Designation: Liberty Prime Mark II. Mission: the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska.” The robots voice boomed out. Nora stared on in awe and Ingram laughed.  
  
“Pretty damn impressive, huh?” Ingram turned and smiled proudly.  
  
“Impressive doesn’t even begin to cover it...” Nora mused, looking the thing over again. “What’s your plan for it?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? This piece of pre-war handy work is what’s going to get us into the Institute. We’re thinking of giving him a test run tying up a few...loose end over at the Old North Church.” Her smile was confident and devious and Nora felt her stomach knot up. This thing would surely make quick work of HQ. Would she even have time to warn them?

“P-Paladin Danse said he would meet me here. You didn’t see him did you?” Nora stuttered, trying to conceal her emotion.  
  
Ingram raised an eyebrow. “Danse? He already left, seemed in quite a hurry too.” Nora’s brow creased, not sure what to make of the news. At least now she could safely make her escape.  
  
“Elder Maxson requests your presence on the flight deck. Immediately.” Nora jumped, turning to see a young man standing behind her. There was an iciness in his tone and gaze that sent a slight panic through her. Nora nodded and followed him back to the vertibird and up to the Prydwen. It looked like she wasn't getting out of this as easily as she'd hoped.  
  
Elder Maxson was standing in the bright room again, although the sun was setting now, casting odd shadows around the room. He turned slowly as Nora approached and his eyes narrowed.  
  
“Is there anything you wish to tell me, knight?” His voice was angry and Nora could think of a least a dozen things he might be talking about, but she definitely didn’t want to tell him any of them. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her calm.  
  
“Not at all, sir. I have nothing to hide.” The lie slid easily from her tongue, easier than she’d expected. Maxson’s brow furrowed.  
  
“I find that _very_ hard to believe. Proctor Quinlin completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from the Institute.” Nora’s heart dropped. Was this about Shaun? “A portion of his findings included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility. After careful analysis of the information, we’ve discovered something,” he paused for a moment, his eyes not leaving Nora’s for a second. “unprecedented. Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.”  
  
“T-that’s impossible.” Nora’s eyebrows raised. They had to have misread the information.  
  
“I’m afraid the evidence is quite damning. The record included a sample of each subjects DNA. We keep the same information on file for all of our soldiers. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match.” Maxson shifted uncomfortably. “To make matters worse, he’s gone AWOL. His sudden absence simply reinforces our conclusion. Given your _history_ , I find it hard to believe that he never confided in you.”  
  
Nora was dumbfounded. How was any of this possible? Of course, knowing that Danse was a synth didn’t change her opinion of him, but she knew both of their lives may be riding on how she handled this moment.  
  
“You have to believe me, Elder. I had no idea!” She pleaded and Maxson studied her for a moment before sighing.  
  
“It seems I’ve misjudged you, which means I’ve decided to take you at your word. However, that doesn’t absolve you of your duty. Danse is a synth. He represents everything we hate...a monstrosity of technology. Which leaves me facing the most difficult order I’ve ever given. I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.”  
  
Nora’s head spun. She saw it coming but she’d hoped, really hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. There was no way she was going to kill Danse. “Isn’t there some other way?” She couldn’t help but try.  
  
“Absolutely not. My decision is final.” Maxson closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I’m not blind to the fact that Danse was your mentor and this isn’t an easy burden to bear, but if we’re to remain strong we can’t afford to make exceptions. Proctor Quinlin has been analyzing the data and may have a starting point for you. There’s a promotion for you riding on your decisions here, knight. Don’t disappoint me.” With that he turned away and Nora laughed dryly to herself.

_A promotion for killing a friend. What a fucking joke._ Any shred of admiration she’d had for this man was long gone. Danse had been a loyal member of the Brotherhood and here he was, being so easily cast aside. Nora turned to leave when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her frantically to the lower deck.  
  
“You can’t seriously be going through with this!” The woman seemed to be out of breath. Nora quickly recognized her as Scribe Haylan. They’d become acquainted at the police station and Haylan had always been nice to her. “After everything Danse did for you, are you really going to just kill him?” Haylan’s eyes were wild with panic but Nora wasn’t sure what to say, this wasn’t really the safest place for a conversation like this. “I know about your...ties to the railroad, so I hope you-” she was whispering frantically and Nora raised a hand and cut her off.  
  
“This isn’t an appropriate place for a discussion like that, Haylan.” Nora looked at the scribe who flushed and nodded. “I’m withholding judgment until I speak with Danse first. But...it would help to know where he went.” At this Haylan perked up and grabbed Nora’s wrist.  
  
“I have a pretty good idea, I’ll mark it for you. I know you’ll make the right choice.”  
  
  
  
Nora had tried to reassure Haylan that everything was going to be okay but the scribe was pretty shaken up and Nora couldn’t really say much while still on the Prydwen. She was absolutely not going to kill Danse, but either way she still had something more pressing to take care of first. Checking over her shoulder, Nora reached for the door of the church and ran inside. When she made it into HQ, everyone was just milling around as usual, no idea what the Brotherhood had planned. Nora started making her way towards the center of the room when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
“Something tells me you’re not just here to see my pretty face. What happened? What’s wrong?” Deacon’s causal tone was replaced by concern when he saw Nora’s expression. She was out of breath, it felt like she’d been running for hours.  
  
“I need to talk to Des, now.” She answered breathlessly, pulling him along with her and he nodded.  
  
“Ah, Whisper. I was just finishing reading your report-” Desdemona looked at Nora and stopped short, worry spreading across her face.  
  
“The Brotherhood is planning an attack on HQ. I don’t know when but we need to act fast, there’s no way we would survive a direct attack. They have a huge robot, something the military had before the war.” The crowd around them muttered nervously as she spoke.  
  
“I can’t say I’m completely surprised, although I didn’t expect something this bad.” Des turned and caught Tinker Tom’s attention, calling him over. “Tom, it’s time. Start preparing for operation Rockets Red Glare.”  
  
Tom’s eyes widened. “Oh shit! Never thought I’d see the day. I’ve got a lot to do.” He jogged off, talking to himself under his breath. Des turned back to Nora.  
  
“Good work, Whisper. Deacon told me about your infiltration of the Brotherhood and I’ll admit I didn’t fully believe him at first. When Red Glare is ready to go, I’ll need you to lead the team to the airship.”  
  
Nora’s eyebrows raised. “What exactly are you planning on doing?” Des smiled and crossed him arms.  
  
“We’re taking out the Prydwen.” There was excited chatter from the surrounding agents. Nora just nodded. It made sense, it was the best way to hit the Brotherhood hard. She couldn’t help but feel a little sad thinking of all the lives that would be lost but she couldn’t dwell on it long.  
  
“I’ll be here when you need me, you can count on that.” Nora started, and Des nodded her approval. “I have something I need to take care of first.” She turned and started walking away but Deacon caught her again.  
  
“Don’t think you’re slipping out of here that easily.” he tried sounding calm but she knew he was worried. Nora wasn’t concerned about Deacon knowing what she was going to do, if anyone would understand why she had to help Danse it was him. Her concern was how to get him to stay behind.  
  
“Deac, I have to hurry. I’m going to help a friend, a synth. The Brotherhood has it out for him and I need to make sure he’s safe. They expect _me_ to kill him.” she laughed humorlessly and shook her head.  
  
“Well, not to flatter myself, but if you’re looking for the perfect man for the job, look no further.” he waved him hands in a flourish and smiled. Nora placed a hand on his arm.  
  
“They need you here. I’ll be perfectly fine and I’ll be right back here in a day or two. There’s no way I could pull you away from HQ right now.” she smiled reassuringly but he wasn’t having it.  
  
“I’m not letting you walk out of here alone again. I’ve been acting pretty uncool over here, worrying like crazy since you left.” He frowned and took her hand. “If something happened to you again, I...” he clenched his jaw. “I won’t let anything happen.”  
  
Nora felt her chest flutter at his words and she couldn’t help but smile. “Nothings going to happen! I’ll only be a few hours away.”  
  
Des’s voice calling him sent a scowl across Deacon’s face. He sighed and lifted Nora’s hand, placing a soft kiss on top of it. “This isn’t over!” he called to her, as he stomped away.  
  
Nora suppressed a laugh at his little tantrum and slipped quietly out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished writing the last few chapters today, so now I have an actual number of chapters that you can expect.  
> Hooraaaay!  
> also, is it Dez or Des? I keep bouncing between the two because I have no idea. OH WELL.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Self Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Danse's personal quest line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has almost nothing to do with anything actually important LOL
> 
> but we'll get back there soon  
> I just really wanted to cover this story arch

Nora glanced down at her Pip-boy, checking the map one more time. She got down, kneeling in the moist dirt and silently peeking through the brush at Listening Post Bravo. There were two small turrets on top of the small building but they wouldn't be difficult to handle. Nora pulled out her silenced pistol and took them out easily, sneaking up to the door and looking inside. A broken Protectron was sprawled on the floor and there didn’t seem to be any other threats around so she slipped inside.  
  
There wasn't much in the crumbling building. Nora looked around noticing an elevator door and stepped carefully over a dusty old skeleton to check it out. The button didn't seem to do anything and the elevator remained motionless. She needed to get the elevator working, Danse had to be on a lower level. The faint glow of a nearby terminal caught her eye.  
  
"Power to elevator." She murmured, fiddling with the command menu and chewing nervously on her lip. The elevator hummed to life and Nora went inside, pressing the button and hearing a robotic voice respond.  
  
“Going down.”

Nora had never been fond of elevators and their more than sketchy condition these days didn’t help. She took a deep breath as the elevator shook and started to descend. _So much for the stealth approach_. She closed her eyes, pushing her back against the wall of the elevator and readied her weapon. As the doors creaked open loudly she looked out to see two Protectrons were patrolling the area and they immediately noticed her. She ducked inside, shielding herself from their fire, and pulled out a pulse grenade, tossing it at the robots. They fell to the floor with a loud clank and Nora peeked out. The coast looked clear.  
  
Movement from a back room caught her eye. “Danse!” Nora called out. He jumped at her sudden outburst and motioned towards a large hole that had been dug through the wall. Nora nodded and made her way through the tunnel.  
  
“I’m not surprised Maxson sent you here. He never liked to do the dirty work himself.” He walked to meet her as she came into the room.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me, Danse? Of all people you _know_ I would’ve understood.” She stopped, creasing her brow.  
  
“Because I didn’t know….Until Quinlin got that list decoded I thought synths were the enemy. I never expected to hear that I was one of them.” Danse frowned. “So, what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”  
  
Nora sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. “No, But I’m not going to kill you, Danse.”  
  
He walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Look, I’m not blind to the fact that we’re friends and this must be very difficult for you. I wish Maxson had sent someone else...but that doesn’t change a thing.” He lowered his hand, not breaking eye contact. “I’m a synth and I need to be destroyed.” Nora opened her mouth to speak but Danse cut her off. “Nora, I need to be the example not the exception.”  
  
Nora couldn’t believe how easily this man was giving up, all because he found out he was a synth. She was torn between pity and anger. She sighed and took his hand.  
  
“Danse, the empathy that you’re showing me, it’s a _human_ emotion.” Danse squeezed her hand gently and smiled.  
  
“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’ve made my decision. I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity. Maxson’s ordered you to execute me and I’ll be damned if I’m going to stand in your way.”  
  
Nora shook her head furiously, throwing her arms out. “I’m not fucking killing you Danse! There has to be another way out of this. I can help you!”  
  
“If you refuse to carry out Maxson’s orders you’re undermining everything the Brotherhood stands for.” His face was hard and he crossed his arms.  
  
“Screw Maxson and the Brotherhood!” She growled, clenching her jaw. Danse’s eyes widened.  
  
“I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive...”  
  
“Well, believe it buddy. I’ve already lost my entire family and my friends are dear to me. They’re all I have left in this fucked up world and I’m sure as hell not going to let anything happen to _any_ of them. Not even the one's who've already given up.” She shoved a finger roughly into his chest.  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded. “You’re right, I should have considered how my death would effect the people who care about me. I’m sorry. I guess now I can start to consider my next move.” She took his hand in both of hers.  
  
“Come with me! The Railroad would welcome you with open arms.” Danse raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Nora pleaded. “At least let me take you to Sanctuary. You’ll be safe and we can _always_ use a few more hands around that place.”  
  
“Thank you, but I have my own path to follow. My only clear choice is to leave the Commonwealth.” He reached into his jumpsuit and slipped something small and metal over his head. “Take my holotags. Use them to prove to Maxson that your mission was successful.” Nora took them, running her thumb over the warm metal before slipping them into her pack. She didn’t want Danse to leave the Commonwealth and she definitely didn’t want to see Maxson again.  
  
Danse began walking to the elevator. “Let’s get the hell outta here.”   
  
“If you change your mind...” Nora started, hopefully, following him.  
  
“I know where to find you.” He smiled at her as the elevator rumbled to life.  
  
  
Nora was ready to feel cool air on her face. When the doors opened she could see the first rays of light peaking through the gnarled trees. She breathed deeply and started walking out when movement from outside caught her attention. She tensed, her chest tightening, when she heard the sounds of a vertibird. She walked outside slowly and froze.  
  
“How _dare_ you betray the Brotherhood!” Maxson’s voice boomed, causing a few nearby birds to fly away fearfully.  “Why has this-this _thing_ not been destroyed?!”   
  
“He’s not a THING. He’s one of your best men!” Nora spat, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Maxson scoffed. “Have you taken leave of your senses? Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine, an automaton created by the Institute. It wasn’t born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory. Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine.” A wave of his hand punctuated each word. “The two were never meant to intertwine.”  
  
Nora jumped when Danse’s voice came from behind her.  
  
“After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood, all the blood I’ve spilled in our name...how can you say that about me, Arthur?” He took a hesitant step forward, coming up next to Nora.  
  
“You’re the physical embodiment of what we hate most! Technology that’s gone  _too far_. Look around you Danse! Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland! Can’t you _see_ it? You’re a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands, preparing to lay waste to whats left of mankind!” Maxson's eyes bulged and his nostrils flared, his whole body looking like it might just split apart.  
  
“You’re comparing Danse to a nuclear bomb? You, who have a robot stocked with _actual_ nuclear bombs, just waiting at your base. You really are just a new level of hypocrisy, Maxson.” Nora let out a disgusted laugh and shook her head.  
  
Maxson’s jaw clenched and his hand moved to the weapon at his waist. He raised his gun and pointed it at Danse. “My order still stands. Either you kill Danse, or I will.” The gun cocked and Nora stepped in front of Danse, her hand resting on the pistol at her waist.  
  
“Over. My. Dead. Body.” She growled through clenched teeth. Danse put out a hand, trying to move her away, but she shoved his hand back.  
  
“I have no convictions against pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood, no matter who or _what_ they may be. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect the people of the Commonwealth.” His eyes narrowed, the vein in his neck pulsing.  
  
Nora pulled her gun out hastily, aiming at Maxson’s head, but before she could pull the trigger she heard the shot ring out and her heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was love at first sight  
> between Elder Maxson's coat and me.


	15. Who Shot First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwaaaaard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is in this here chapter  
> be warned  
> also, obviously still have Danse spoilers going on

Nora had closed her eyes involuntarily when she heard the shot. She opened them slowly and looked down at herself, realizing she wasn’t injured. Panicking, she turned to Danse who was still standing, eyes wide with shock and confusion, staring at the ground in front of them. When she turned around again her shaking hand shot up to her mouth. Maxson was sprawled on the ground, a single line of blood dripping from a small bullet hole in his temple.  
  
“W-what the hell just happened?” Nora stuttered. She couldn't control her shaking and her pistol fought against her as she tried to holster it. Danse seemed at a loss for words, he was clearly just as confused as she was. A faint rustling from the nearby brush caught Nora’s attention.  
  
“Not that this isn’t fun and all, but we should _probably_ get out of here. Like, now.” Deacon walked into view, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Nora choked out a laugh and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Thank you, you stubborn idiot.” She squeezed him, trying to keep her tears in check.  
  
“Hey, I told you this wasn’t over.” He smirked, squeezing back. “And by the way, you aren’t nearly as stealthy as you think you are. I was almost embarrassed for you on the way here.”  
  
Nora pulled out of the hug, seeing his cheeky smile and rolling her eyes. “Shut up.” She drawled, smacking his arm playfully.  
  
“Owww, watch it, boss. I bruise easily, you know.” Deacon pouted and turned to Danse. “Well well well. Looks like the tin can was even more metal than we thought. What’s the plan big guy? Can’t imagine that Whisper here didn’t offer you a place to stay. That’s just _so_ like her.” He glanced at Nora from behind his glasses and she crossed her arms, walking to Danse.  
  
“Actually, I did. But, he insists on leaving the Commonwealth anyway.” She frowned up at Danse who was shifting uncomfortably. “I really could use your help at Sanctuary. Our defenses could use some upgrading and Preston can always use more people for patrols. You’d be a great asset _and_ you’d be safe. I promise you that.” Nora reassured him, smiling warmly.  
  
Danse sighed, defeated. “I owe you my life. I suppose it would be the least I could do.” Nora smiled wide and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.  
  
“I’m so happy you agreed, I didn’t want to have to drag you there kicking and screaming.”  
  
Danse laughed and smiled “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as kind as you, Nora. Thank you, really.” his neck reddened slightly and her smiled widened.  
  
“Okay okay, enough flirting you two. Lets get a change of scenery before the rest of the boys find out what happened here.” Deacon tugged at Nora’s arm and she nodded, adjusting her pack.  
  
“Well then, lets get this show on the road.” Nora chirped happily, leading the way back to Sanctuary Hills.  
  
  
  
By the time the raggedy bridge came into sight, the trio was exhausted. The sun had nearly set, casting a reddish orange glow over the settlement. As the guard post came into view Nora unhooked her arm from Deacon’s, suddenly aware of the contact that she’d been somewhat oblivious to before. Deacon stiffened visibly as they neared the post and saw a figure in a red coat leaning against it. Danse let out a sound of disapproval. Nora figured that old habits died hard and just ignored him.  
  
Hancock smiled at Nora, pulling her into a tight hug and eying the two men suspiciously. “Can’t say I’m disappointed to see you traveling with your own personal outfit. Although, I won’t pretend I’m not a bit jealous.” He narrowed his eyes at Danse. Nora rolled her eyes but guilt was flooding her. Now wasn’t the time to get into this though.  
  
“Danse is coming to live in Sanctuary.” She pulled out of his embrace and motioned towards the former Paladin. “He’s willing to help out wherever he’s needed and I expect the both of you to behave like civil adults.” She eyed the two of them menacingly and Hancock scoffed.  
  
“I’ll play nice if he does.” He placed a firm grip around Nora’s waist and she wiggled free, giving him a dirty look.  
  
“I should hope you’d be nice regardless.” her finger waggled at him and he sighed.  
  
“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a sarcastic salute and kissed her softly on the forehead. Nora blushed, looking away.  
  
“Touching. Really. But, we should get back to HQ before shit hits the proverbial fan.” Deacon stepped up next to Nora, his hand resting on her shoulder. Hancock bristled, not failing to notice the casual contact between them. Nora nodded and looked up at Hancock, trying not to notice the deathly glare he was giving Deacon.  
  
“He’s right. The Brotherhood is planning an attack and we need to strike fast.” Nora glanced nervously at Danse who was clearly uncomfortable. “Sorry, Danse. I know this must be hard for you.”  
  
Danse nodded slowly. “I can’t deny I’m feeling conflicted, but the Brotherhood turned it’s back on me and that’s something I won’t soon forget.”  
  
Nora patted his shoulder and nodded, motioning towards the settlement and speaking to Hancock who was very obviously disgruntled now. “Find Danse a bed for tonight. In the morning have Preston find something for him to do, okay?” She noticed his eyes on Deacon again, who was smirking happily next to her. “John?” she waved her hand in front of his face and his black eyes snapped back to her.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing, doll.” he pulled her to him suddenly and planted a kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms protectively around her body. He was pushing himself hard against her, like he was afraid she might slip away, and for a moment she forgot they weren’t alone. She pulled away slowly and he looked down at her, a pleading in his eyes. “Be safe, love. If I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.” he leaned down and kissed her again, before pulling away reluctantly. Her cheeks were burning as she remembered there were two other sets of eyes on her as well.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Mayor. I’ll have her home before curfew.” Deacon smiled slyly and leaned against the wooden rail. Hancock shot him an icy glare.  
  
“You better hope you’re right, brother. For your own sake.” he eyed Deacon threateningly before motioning to Danse and walking off. Danse turned to Nora and nodded curtly.  
  
“Thank you, again. I hope I see you again soon.” He turned to follow Hancock.  
  
“The feelings mutual!” Nora called to his back and she swore she saw a faint blush creep across his neck.  
  
“You’re gonna make that poor guy blow a gasket, flaunting your womanly wiles like that.” Deacon nudged her side with his elbow and she laughed.  
  
“It’s not _him_ I’m worried about.” she glanced at him. “and you certainly aren’t helping the situation. You’re lucky you don’t have a knife sticking out of you right now.” She raised an eyebrow at him as they turned away from Sanctuary.  
  
“Eeeh, I could take him.” Deacon boasted, puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles. Nora laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Deac, I’ve seen you try to stop a fight because you got a splinter.”  
  
“Hey, in my defense, that was a pretty bad splinter. My life was dangling precariously close to the edge.”  
  
Nora snorted. “Well, next time, just try not to be an ass. I know that’s a tough job for you, but I’ve got faith.”  
  
Deacon shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” he couldn’t help but hope that there wouldn’t be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but they left the beautiful coat...
> 
> I found it funny when writing this that they all just stood around chatting next to Maxson's corpse. That's one thing I love when i'm playing the game, no one gives a single fuck about just hanging out with a bunch of dead bodies all over the place. LOL


	16. Oh Say Can You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Rockets Red Glare quest

When the pair arrived at HQ everyone was abuzz. Drummer Boy ran up to meet them and spoke hastily.  
  
“Des is looking for you.” Nora nodded and made her way to the center of the room.

“Perfect timing.” Desdemona smiled at them as Tom came rushing over. “Our intel sources tell us the Brotherhood is in a bit of a disarray, although we aren’t sure why. Regardless, it seems like the perfect time to strike.”  
  
“Maxsons dead.” Nora replied and Des’s eyes widened.  
  
“Well, that definitely explains a lot.” she raised her eyebrows, surprised but obviously pleased. “I have a feeling we have you to thank for that.”  
  
“Actually-” Nora started but was cut off.  
  
“Yeah, you should’ve see it, Des. Whisper took out Maxson and five knights in full power armor, all on her own! With nothing but a pistol and one frag grenade.” Deacon held up a finger for emphasis and Des rolled her eyes.  
  
“Well, no matter how it happened, it couldn’t have come at a better time. Tom will fill you in on the mission details.” She walked off and Tinker Tom took her place.  
  
“Alright, take these.” Tom carefully handed Nora three small bombs. “We’re going to be placing these strategically around the ship. Handle them carefully, we don’t want any accidents on the way there. But, first we need to get aboard and that means we need to get our hands on a vertibird. Lucky for us, I know exactly where to find one. All we gotta do is clear out the police station and the bird is ours.” Tom smiled nervously.  
  
“Easier said than done.” Nora exhaled loudly. “We’re going to need some heavy fire power to get through that place.”  
  
“Well, I may not look the type, but I keep a lovely little minigun just for days like these.” Deacon smirked and Nora couldn’t help but worry about him going up against all of those Brotherhood soldiers.  
  
“Your railway rifle should do a pretty damn good job at getting through power armor too.” Tom added, proudly. Nora nodded and pulled the heavy gun from her pack.  
  
“Well, let’s get started then.” She put on a brave face and followed Tom to the door, Deacon at her heels.  
  
  
Nora’s stomach was in knots when they crept up to the Cambridge Police Station. Despite Deacon’s boasting about a minigun, he was armed with nothing but a laser rifle and Nora was not the least bit happy. He didn’t even have any armor, dressed only in a dress shirt and slacks, topped off by his signature sunglasses.   
  
She held her breath, pulling a grenade from her belt and tossing it over the wall. As soon as it detonated, Deacon started picking off the survivors. They ran from their cover to the front door. Deacon placed a hand on the doorknob but Nora stopped him.  
  
“Any chance I can get you to just wait outside?” she smiled hopefully at him and he laughed loudly.  
  
“Not a chance, boss.” Deacon replied as he pushed the door open and chucked a grenade inside.  
  
The inside of the police station was chaos. There was gunfire echoing all throughout the building and Nora had never been more thankful to have her gun. The rifle was taking out the soldiers in one or two shots. Deacon covered her while she reloaded and soon the main area was clear. They made their way carefully through the building and up to the roof, taking out a few stragglers along the way.  
  
Tom ran straight for the vertibird as soon as it was in sight and fumbled with the controls momentarily before it hummed to life. Nora made her way up to the landing pad, noticing a few small injuries that she didn’t remember getting. Deacon stepped in front of her as she approached.  
  
“First things first. I picked up some goodies for you. Merry Christmas.” he smiled and handed her a couple Stimpaks and a stealth boy, which she happily accepted. “More importantly though, it looks like Tinker’s ready for us on the bird. So, let’s go.” He took her hand and helped her climb aboard, coming in after.  
  
The vertibird lifted shakily and dipped precariously back and forth. “So uh wheels up er...what’s this yellow...” Tinker mumbled unintelligibly as the vertibird jerked around. Nora clung tightly to the ship, feeling her stomach lurch.  
  
“Des said you could fly this thing!” Deacon called out over the loud hum of the ship.  
  
“Oh, sure sure. Read the manual cover to cover!” Tom replied, trying to sound confident.  
  
“The manual?!” Deacon snapped his head towards Tom, sounding panicked. “We’re spinning! Spinning!” Nora couldn’t help but laugh despite the harrowing situation. It was rare to see Deacon so openly...uncool.  
  
“Oh man! Hold it together!” Tom groaned and the ship jerked hard, straightening out. “See, easy.” His voice cracked and Deacon covered his face, throwing his head back.  
  
“Dear God, we’re dead.” he breathed deeply and turned to Nora. “Alright, final briefing time. With your colorful history with the Brotherhood, as soon as they spot you, it’s game time. So you should probably play the sneak card and use that stealth boy as soon as we get up there.” He pointed to the item which she’d attached to her waist. “It’s gonna be one hell of a fire fight, so I suggest you place those bombs and run like hell.” he motioned to Tom. “Tinkers gonna keep the vertibird ready and waiting to go and my job is to be Tom’s lookout and make sure any looky loos keep walking.” He turned back around, the Prydwen’s hulking shadow coming into view. “We’re getting closer, can’t you fly a little straighter?”  
  
Tom stuttered. “Deacon, M-man, I’m trying! If you wanna give it a whirl, I _will_ stop.”  
  
“Nah nah, you’re doing great Tom, just keep her a little more...steady.” Deacon groaned, white knuckling the sides of his chair.  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, I got you.” Tom sighed and Nora stifled another laugh. The airship loomed over them and Deacon picked up the radio, speaking clearly.  
  
“Scabbard, this is claymore requesting clearance.” He smiled back at Nora as a voice responded.  
  
“Claymore you’re cleared for launch bay three. Deck officer is requesting an update on the police station.”  
  
Nora’s heart dropped slightly as Deacon struggled to answer for a moment. “Uuuuuh...hostiles eliminated!” he blurted out loudly, shrugging at Tom.  
  
“Scimitar’s status? Confirm.”  
  
Deacon spoke clearly and confidently again. “Scimitar took some fire. Should be up and running in a few hours.”  
  
“Very good. You’re cleared for approach.”  
  
Nora released a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. She couldn’t deny that she was impressed. The vertibird docked with a loud clank and it didn’t take long for the soldiers on watch to notice Nora. They started firing on the bird at once and Nora lunged forward, grabbing the minigun on the ship and spinning it to life. The rain of bullets cut through the soldiers like melted butter and Nora turned to jump onto the deck once the last one fell. Deacon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the bird.   
  
“Be _careful_ in there.” He leaned towards her, eying her lips for a second, before letting go and positioning himself at the minigun. Nora’s face flushed and she nodded, switching on the stealth boy and running towards the door.  
  
Inside the Prydwen, all hell had broken loose. People were running frantically through the ship and voices mingled loudly over the speakers. Nora did her best to stay hidden and place the bombs. There were a few close calls but everyone seemed to be way more concerned with what was going on outside. Nora bit her lip nervously as she placed the last bomb. She hoped her friends were safe outside but she had her doubts. She sneaked carefully back towards the docking area when the loud sound of a laser pistol and a searing pain on her side caused her to stumble.  
  
“Shit!” she cried out, ducking behind a nearby metal column. The stealth boy had worn off. She looked down at her wound, the shot had just grazed her. Nora grabbed her gun and swung around the column, firing a spike into the nearby soldier and sticking her to the wall. She scrambled out of the door and saw several soldiers firing on her escape plan. The spray of a minigun barely missed her and she heard Deacon call out over the fray.  
  
“Sometime today, if you don’t mind!” he aimed the gun at the Brotherhood soldiers and sent them staggering backwards.  
  
Nora sprinted with everything she had to the bird. She felt another laser hit it’s mark, burning the skin of her leg, but she clenched her jaw, pushing through it and diving into the vertibird. She knocked Deacon backwards onto the floor and he grimaced. A bit of blood was splattered on his face and his white shirt clearly displayed the few wounds he’d attained.  
  
“Move, move! She’s in!” Deacon called out from under Nora and the ship unhooked from the dock. Tom struggled to get it flying and the bird dipped dangerously towards the ground. They were taking a lot of fire from below. Nora pulled herself up, wincing in pain and grabbed the minigun. She aimed at the airport beneath them and mowed down anyone she got her sights on. The ship pulled up hard and they flew away from the onslaught. Deacon had propped himself up in the corner and Nora released the gun and crawled to him, taking his face in her hands.  
  
“Deac, are you okay?” she wiped the blood from his face and lifted his shirt to examine his wounds. None of them seemed life threatening but she couldn’t help but feel worried. He winced as she ran her trembling hand over a mark on his stomach and she pulled back.  
  
“I’d say I’ve never been better, but I know better than to lie to you,” he smiled weakly and Nora scooted next to him, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh.  
“I was so worried about you...when I came outside and saw all those Brotherhood guys...” She closed her eyes and Deacon wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders.  
  
“Hey, that’s my job. Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours about me.” he kissed the top of her head and an enormous blast shook the plane. A wave of hot air washed over them and Nora raised a hand to shield her face.   
Outside, the Prydwen was a fiery ball, spinning slowly towards the ground. They watched as flaming bits of debris fell to the earth, fire and destruction spreading to the airport below.  
  
The Brotherhood had fallen, but the war was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept a lot of the in game dialogue the same for this. I loved the dialogue between Tinker Tom and Deacon on the vertibird, so i just had to include it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Down By the Sea

Tom dropped them off on Nordhagen Beach and left to stash the vertibird. A faint green glow and hum signaled an oncoming radiation storm and the two ran for cover in a nearby shack. Deacon hadn’t pressed the issue. Whisper was a busy woman. But, he couldn’t help wonder if or when she was going to make a choice. He watched her as she pulled some vodka and bandages from her pack and started ripping up an old shirt.  
  
He wasn’t even sure if she would pick him. He sure as hell didn’t deserve her, but he wasn’t giving up at this point. He’d decided to dive in head first, to hell with being cautious. If she was going to be the death of him, then a glorious death it would be. He couldn’t help but notice that he was here with her and the ghoul wasn’t. If she’d wanted him here, he would’ve been. He counted that as a personal win.  
  
Whisper walked over to where he was sitting and crouched down in front of him. “Alright mister, shirt off.” She smiled and held up a torn piece of shirt that reeked of alcohol.  
  
His eyebrows raised. “What, not even gonna buy me dinner first? Well okay, but you next.” Whisper scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
“I need to clean your wounds, you perv. Some of them need to be bandaged.”  
  
He slipped off the shirt and she sat down, legs crossed, in front of him. Her hands were warm, the cloth was warm, and Deacon was starting to feel pretty warm too. He couldn’t help but watch her as she examined his body, gently cleaning away the blood and dirt and wrapping bandages tightly around his chest. Every time her skin brushed his, it sent a shiver up his spine. His skin was flushed and there was definitely something going on below the belt that he was praying she didn’t notice.  
  
God, he would’ve given anything to know what she was thinking in that moment. His pulse was racing and his hand seemed to move on its own. She was pulling away, having finished her job, but he caught her hand and led it back to his bare chest.  
  
Whisper’s eyes snapped up to his face, a flash of something just out of his comprehension in them. He moved her hand slowly over his skin, watching her face like a hawk. She wasn’t fighting back, he hadn’t been smacked, so he decided to test the waters. Deacon placed his legs on either side of Whisper’s body and scooted closer. He let go of her hand and it rested on his chest, unmoving. He swallowed hard, his resolve wavering slightly, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her neck, right above her collarbone.  
  
She inhaled sharply and it sent a warm wave through him. For a moment he thought that this actually might happen, but then he felt warm tears falling onto his face. Deacon pulled back quickly, slamming himself against the wall and looking up at Whisper. Tears were streaming steadily down her face.  
  
“I’m so sorry...” he whispered, wishing he could move back even further and just merge into the wall. Whisper shook her head, covering her face with her hands.  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s just...Hancock.” she murmured through her hands. “God, I never thought one person could cry so much, I’m sorry. I hate that you have to see this.” She shook her head and tried to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
Deacon strung a line of curses under his breath, pulling on his shirt and standing up. He needed to say something supportive...maybe just change the subject, but really he wanted to lose it and tell her to send the ghoul packing.  
  
“I know you think you’re sparing someone’s feelings...” he paused, leaning over to take her hands and pull her off the floor. “but it’s not fair to you. You deserve to be happy and no matter what you decide to do, you can bet your sweet ass that I’ll be there by your side.” He kissed her hand and looked up at her face. She was frowning still and that simply wouldn’t do. Deacon reached up and grabbed her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks and making her lips puff out like a fish. He snorted, trying not to laugh as Whisper struggled to keep her composure.  
  
“Whot ah ew dewin” she managed to mumble out the words and Deacon laughed loudly, letting go of her face and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it in one swift motion.  
  
“Looking for something. A laugh would be ideal, something from deep in here,” he poked at her stomach playfully and she smiled. “but I guess a smile will suffice, for now.” he ruffled her hair and walked over to her pack, spreading out the bedroll and pointing between it and Whisper. “You. Nap. Pronto. I’ll keep watch.” She opened her mouth to protest and he put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot loudly and giving his best ‘Mom’ face.  
  
“Fiiiine. I can’t say I’m not completely beat.” She kicked off her boots and slid inside the sleeping bag, curling up and sighing happily. Deacon went and sat in the doorway, pistol on his lap.  
  
“We’ll get back to HQ as soon as you wake up. I’m sure Des is just brimming with excitement.” He leaned back against the door frame.  
  
“No.” her voice was quiet and sleepy. “Sanctuary.” Deacon didn’t turn around. He didn’t want to know what expression she had and wasn’t keen on her seeing his shit eating grin.  
  
“As you wish, mi lady.” he responded casually, staring out at the ocean, bathed in green.  
  
  
  
Whisper had slept significantly longer than he’d anticipated. Day turned to night and the distant burning carnage of the Prydwen had lit the night, granting the sky an orange glow. Deacon was tired. Like, really fucking spent. But, the idea of waking her wasn’t one he wanted to entertain. Not only did she deserve a good rest, but he’d enjoyed watching her on and off. She was looking far from classy by now, mouth gaping and a line of drool running down her cheek, but he still thought she was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.  
  
He felt his head nodding precariously. A soft whisper in his ear made him jump.  
  
“Generally speaking, an integral part of keeping watch is being awake.” Whisper nudged his shoulder playfully.  
  
“I’m offended by the very implication. These glasses can be deceiving, you know.” he crossed his arms for a moment, reaching up to tap the side of his sunglasses. Whisper raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Riiiight, and the snoring was just my ears playing tricks on me.”  
  
“Well, it’s refreshing to know you’re finally accepting that you’re easily fooled.” He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit. Maybe he had been sleeping, just a little.

Nora laughed quietly. “You wish, buddy. I can see right through you.” She ran her hand over Deacon’s shaved head as she spoke and he thought his body might catch fire.  
“Go get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.” She pushed him towards the sleeping bag and he faked an over dramatic sigh.  
  
“I’m going, I’m going. No need to get rough.” He took off his shoes and lay down. The bag smelled like Whisper and it was a bit of an overload for his senses.  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it, Deac.” She replied casually and he could feel himself pressing painfully against his zipper. He shot a wide eyed glance at her but her back was to him. He ran a hand cautiously over his bulge, watching her back and stifling a groan. He was pretty damn certain that she knew exactly what she was doing to him and he was absolutely certain that he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you looked into the Deacon conspiracy theories? I don't really touch on anything in this story but shits crazy. I'm addicted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Deacon head back to Sanctuary and Nora handles some difficult business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy chapter guys  
> I feel like a douche

As soon as the sun was up Nora lifted herself off of the hard floor and stretched. She glanced over at Deacon’s sleeping form and smiled. She’d teased him last night, she really couldn’t help herself after seeing his head bobbing sleepily, it was just too damn adorable. She’d laid there watching him for a few minutes before getting up. She knew what she had to do and it wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
She loved Hancock, she really truly did, and her entire being ached just thinking about their next meeting. He had been her light in the darkness of this fucked up world, but when she looked at Deacon, the light seemed to shine even brighter. The longer she’d been away from him the more she realized what a painfully large hole he’d left. She wanted to be near him, to hold him, touch him, to just _have_ him. It made her feel like a horrible person, but it wasn’t fair to anyone to drag this out, no matter how hard it would be.  
  
She got down, kneeling next to Deacon and shaking him gently. “Wakey-wakey.” She whispered and he groaned, stirring slightly.  
  
“Come on, Mom, just 10 more minutes.” he mumbled into the bedding, adjusting his sunglasses, because yeah, he even slept in the damn things.  
  
“The early bird catches the worm, you know.” She stood and scooped up her pack.  
  
“Yeeeah, not even remotely interested in a worm. Wouldn’t say no to a nice brahmin steak though.” He raised up on one elbow and Nora tossed him a can of cram, eliciting a disgusted noise. “Ah, cram, the other white meat…. Maybe.” He pried it open reluctantly and ate a few bites, sticking out his tongue in disgust.  
  
Nora laughed. “Well, I promise you can have a nice juicy steak when we get to Sanctuary.” The name felt unwelcome on her tongue, it felt nothing like a sanctuary to her right now. She was trying not to act phased about the task ahead of her, but inside it was nothing but knots.  
  
“Well, when you put it that way...” Deacon hopped up and tossed the cram aside, hastily rolling up the bed and shoving it in his pack.  
  
He knew. She was almost positive that he knew what was about to happen, but he wasn’t saying anything. She appreciated it, honestly. She didn’t want to talk about it and he apparently didn’t want to either.   
  
They walked back to Sanctuary, chatting casually. Deacon asking random questions about pre-war life and Nora happily obliging. She told him about her childhood, law school and the day she’d moved to Sanctuary. She’d been so big and pregnant and Nate had made such a fuss over her. If she even attempted to move any boxes he had swooped in, shooing her away and giving her that _look_ he had. All eyebrows and tight mouthed, but his eyes were always filled with love. She sighed wistfully, almost lost in the memory. It was getting easier to talk about Nate now, she felt like she could celebrate his life instead of just mourning the loss.  
  
“Sounds like he was a real catch.” Deacon smiled down at Nora who nodded in agreement. Of course they’d had their differences, no relationship was perfect, but Nate had been a good man, a great husband, and an amazing father. She moved to finger her ring unconsciously but remembered it wasn’t there anymore. She wondered what he’d think about the things she’d done...that she planned to do. She frowned and looked into the distance.   
  
The Red Rocket Truck Stop was peeking through the trees and she knew that meant they were getting close. Nora fidgeted, trying to find something else to keep her mind off of the coming events.  
  
“So, I was thinking, if you’re interested, we could fix up the house next to mine for you. Somewhere to crash when you’re in town.” She realized too late that what she was saying sounded a bit like a rejection but Deacon didn’t act like he’d noticed.  
  
“Hell yeah, I’ve always wanted my own pre-war palace.” He grinned toothily and Nora laughed.  
  
“It’s hardly a palace but at least it’s dry. Well, mostly dry.” She felt the ground change to wood under her feet and she paused. She could see Mac at the guard post, waving a hand happily at her. Deacon seemed to notice her discomfort and kept walking.  
  
“I’m gonna go take a look-see at my new bachelor pad,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you later, you still owe me that steak, woman!”  
  
Nora started walking again and replied before she could catch herself. “It’s a date!” Deacon gave her a thumbs up and kept walking into town.  
  
MacCready looked suspiciously between the two before giving up and hugging Nora tightly. “Didn’t expect to see you back again so soon, Boss!” he pulled away and motioned with a thumb over his shoulder. “I'll admit, I was skeptical at first but, your new metal friend has been a big help around here. Although, Hancock would never admit it.” His laugh was carefree but he didn’t miss the pained look that flashed across Nora’s face when he’d mentioned the ghoul. “Uh oh, trouble in paradise? You know I’m always here if you need an ear or a shoulder or anything else.” A blush spread quickly over his face and he stuttered. “I-I didn’t mean like, fu – ah – I didn’t mean anything like _that_.” Nora laughed and gave him another quick hug.  
  
“Thanks, Mac.” She smiled and he relaxed. “I’ll catch up with you later, I’ve got some stuff to take care of first.” MacCready nodded and Nora reluctantly walked away from her friend and further into the settlement.  
  


Hancock was leaning against the main house, his eyes fixed on the house that Nora had just given to Deacon. She hoped Deacon hadn’t said or done anything rude, but she knew better. She walked right up to Hancock but he didn’t even seem to notice.  
  
“Boo.” She leaned against the wall next to him and raised her hands up for effect. Hancock jumped and turned towards her, his eyes softening slightly.  
  
“Hey doll, I had a feeling you were in town.” His gaze flickered to the house for moment before he leaned down to kiss her. Nora felt herself tense and her throat tightened. He’d noticed too. She avoided his gaze and he pulled back, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
“Do you mind if we head inside for a bit?” She motioned weakly at her house. Her heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. She could feel a prickling in her throat but she fought it off.  
  
“Sure.” Hancock replied flatly, following Nora to her house and walking inside as she shut the door behind him. He walked over to the couch, falling back into it, his lanky form doing the best it could to act casual.  
  
Nora pulled up a nearby chair and sat across from him. Still avoiding his eyes. “We need to talk...” Nora started lamely, staring at her boots.  
  
“Mmm, I have a pretty good idea where this is heading.” he threw his arms across the back of the couch. “So, how long have you two been _fucking_?” His voice was calm until the last word, he practically spat it at her and she stood abruptly, knocking her chair to the floor.  
  
“I haven’t been _fucking_ anyone, John. I hoped you thought better of me than that.” Her words came out as a growl and Hancock’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing.  
  
“Don’t even pretend like this isn’t about _Deacon_ , sister. I’m not the only one who’s noticed something going on between you two.” He said the name like it was filth on his tongue and Nora sat down on the coffee table, facing the kitchen and covering her face. She was shaking and it felt like she might just crumble into a million pieces.  
  
“I’m so fucking confused, John. I feel like the shittiest person alive. I don’t know what I’m doing.” She bit her lip to stop her emotions from overflowing. Last night, this morning even, she’d felt so sure about her decision but now, being here, things were blurring again. Hancock relaxed slightly, placing a rough hand on Nora’s leg and turning her to face him. He pulled her hands away from her face and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
“You’re here, and so is he. I think you know perfectly well what you’re here to do, love.” His face was pained, clearly unable to hold his casual demeanor anymore. He sighed and sat back, still holding her hands. “I guess I shoulda seen this coming, really. Hell, maybe I did...but how could I blame you for wanting him instead of this ugly mug.”   
  
Nora’s jaw clenched and she furrowed her brow. “This has nothing to do with _looks_ , Hancock. I love you, and I hope to God you know that, I just...” Nora struggled to find the right words for the emotions that she couldn’t even begin to get a grasp on.  
  
“Love him more.” Hancock said flatly, dropping her hands and looking down. “I should’ve never let you leave here without me….I thought it was the right thing, givin’ you your space and all that.” he laughed, but it was humorless and sad. “And he was more than happy to step up where I failed." he sighed deeply and shook his head. "Honestly, Nora, I think I've just about reached my limit anyway. The shit you've been pulling lately...I never even see you anymore, you're like a stranger.”  
  
Nora forced herself to look at him but she couldn’t see his face. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart and for a second she wanted to change her mind, to stay in the comfortable place she’d created around him. "I'm sorry." Her voice quivered and she reached out to him but his gruff voice interrupted her.  
  
“Don’t.” He sat motionless for awhile and Nora thought she might puke. After a few moments he cleared his throat and stood. “I think it’s time I get back to Goodneighbor.” His voice was steady and he adjusted his tricorn. “I’ve put off my mayoral duties for too long.” he turned and walked towards the door, pausing in the open doorway. “I love you.” He said, without turning, before slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGH


	19. The Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Deacon sittin' in a tree, F-U-C- Wait, that's not how it goes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horrible smut and horrible feels and horrible Nora

Deacon had been milling about restlessly in the house next door. He’d walked back and forth through the rooms several times but never really managed to see them. He finally decided to change his clothes, walking to the room with a bed and tossing down his pack. He settled on a flannel shirt and some jeans, adjusting his wig, which he readily admitted was ridiculous, but who cares?  
  
A loud bang from next door called his attention to the window. Hancock was storming down the street, gaudy red coat billowing out behind him. He couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, he was a dick, no way around that one. Hancock paused for a minute outside Deacon’s house, looking conflicted. Deacon decided to make it easy for him and went to recline casually in the doorway. Hancock tensed at the sight of him and walked over. Deacon rested his hand on the pistol at his hip and Hancock scoffed, whipping out his knife in a fluid motion.  
  
“If anything happens to her...” He paused, black eyes burning and a growl forming in his throat. He raised the knife to Deacon’s throat, hovering right above the vulnerable skin near his jugular. Deacon tried to keep his cool but he’d flinched and Hancock smirked, looking him over in disgust. He lowered the knife and turned suddenly, walking off faster than before, towards the bridge and out of town.  
  
Deacon swallowed hard and brought his hand up to his neck, looking around to see if anyone else witnessed the affair. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying any attention and he glanced over at Whisper’s house. As much as Deacon was happy to see the guy gone, he knew that Whisper was probably not fairing as well. He ran next door and tried to go inside but the door was locked. He walked past her bedroom windows, the view blocked by her bookshelf and a large blue minutemen flag she’d nailed to the wall.  
He could hear her inside though. It was soft and muffled but she was definitely crying. He sat helplessly outside the window. Was he beyond fucking thrilled right now? Absolutely. But, it was pretty shitty knowing that this was his fault. Crying because of him. _Again_. He sighed and stood up, brushing off his pants and walking over to the cooking stove where Mama Murphy was dishing out bowls of some mystery stew.  
  
He got a bowl and sat down, stirring the stew absentmindedly. He felt eyes on him and turned to see MacCready giving him the dirtiest of dirty looks. Deacon decided that a nice meal at home seemed like a better plan, and he walked quickly back to his house.  
  
  
He’d waited for quite awhile, expecting to hear Whisper come outside, but it had gotten pretty late and she was still locked up inside her home. He’d eventually laid down and surrendered to sleep. She’d come out tomorrow. He hoped. Deacon tried not to let himself wonder about what she may be thinking, regret being the worst offender.  
  
The next morning there was still no sign of Whisper. And the morning after that. Uneaten dishes of food were piled up on her front step and Dogmeat was helping himself, deciding that his master was clearly not intending on eating them. Deacon was trying to keep a low profile. Everyone was a bit on edge and MacCready was taking every chance he got to dish out the death glares.  
  
On the third night, a quiet set of footsteps and a weight on the bed roused him from his restless sleep. Someone slid into bed behind him and he knew the body in question before he even looked. When he flipped over, he could see Whisper’s face, barely illuminated in the candlelight. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose looked rosy and shiny. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her head burrowing in his chest.  
  
Her voice was hoarse and cracked a few times. “Tell me about Barbara.”  
  
Deacon’s chest tightened and he felt his muscles tense. He had only talked to Whisper about Barbara once, he tried to make a habit of not bringing her up. She reached up and slid off his sunglasses, tossing them on the bedside table next to his pompadour. Her hand slowly made it’s way down the side of his face and he shut his eyes tight, breathing deeply and relaxing somewhat under her touch.  
  
“She had a smile like on those old magazine covers. Her eyes...” He sighed as visions of Barbara raced through his mind. “She had a great sense of humor too, she had to to put up with me. You would’ve liked her.” He opened his eyes and Whisper was smiling up at him.  
  
“I’m sure I would’ve.” She ran her hand down his shoulder affectionately. Deacon nodded, not trusting himself to talk about it anymore. It had been years, closer to decades, since Barbara’s death and he was moving on, but it still wasn’t an easy subject. He exhaled loudly, rolling onto his back.  
  
“So, how was your day, _honey_?” he asked, sarcastically, staring up at he ceiling. Whisper sighed and pushed closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his side and tried to ignore the warming sensation.  
  
“Shitty.” She replied in a breath. “But, at least it’s over.” Her arm slid tightly over his waist.  
  
“And to the winner goes the spoils.” He smiled at her toothily but she scowled her disapproval. “Too soon?” he faked a pout and she pinched him hard on the waist.  
  
“Don’t be dick, Deacon.”  
  
“Oooowwww!” He whined dramatically and flipped back onto his side, grabbing her waist and tickling her relentlessly.  
  
“Stop! Stop it you idiot!” She was laughing hard, the words coming out it sharp bursts.  
  
“No way, Whisp, you had this comin’.” He kept it up, smiling widely as she tried to wriggle away.  
  
“Nora! Call me Nora!” She squeaked out between giggles. Deacon stopped and sat up, staring down at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy. He put a hand on the side of her face and traced her jawline with his thumb.  
  
“Nora.” He traced along her chin, remembering the last time he’d said her name and feeling guilt stir inside him. She sat up too, sitting in front of him, her bright eyes burning into his.  
  
“I love your eyes.” She said quietly, leaning forward in the darkness.  
  
“Well, now you can understand why I wear the sunglasses. Can’t have the ladies falling for me every time they see my baby blues.”  
  
“Of course, wouldn’t want that.” She smiled crookedly and Deacon’s heart started pounding loudly in his ears. Nora slid closer, pushing herself onto his lap, her legs wrapping around him until she was straddling him. He placed his hands on her waist, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
“Listen, you’ve been through hell the past few days...I don’t want you to do anything you might regret, I mean….” He sighed and Nora raised an eyebrow. “I just want you to be sure that you’re ready for this.” He felt nervous all of a sudden and shifted his gaze.  
  
“Are _you_ ready?” Nora spoke softly and took his face in her hands. He’d been thinking about this moment for a long time now, but he had to admit that it’d been awhile since he’d actually been with anyone.  
  
“I...feel like I’m fucking this up already.” He laughed nervously and glanced at his sunglasses sitting next to the bed.  
  
“You’re not. Just relax.” She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, her body pressing softly against his. Deacon’s hands tightened on her waist and he gasped as she shifted her butt on his lap. Nora smiled against his lips and he felt like his whole body was on fire. He needed her.  
  
Deacon ran his shaking hands up her sides and over her breasts. He tugged gently at the zipper of her vault suit and lowered it slowly, his eyes taking in every inch of exposed skin hungrily. Nora wriggled her arms free from the suit and grasped Deacon’s shirt, undoing the buttons carefully as he ran his hands over her back, fumbling with her bra.  
  
“Fucking hell...” He mumbled angrily, leaning his head on her shoulder. Nora laughed, pulling her hands away from his shirt and unhooking the bra easily. She slipped it off and Deacon bit his lip, examining the soft swell of her breasts and running his fingers over her pert nipples. He tugged on them gently and she inhaled sharply, her hands going back to his shirt and pulling it off. She ran her soft hands over his bare chest. Deacon leaned in and kissed her again, putting his arms around her back and laying her down on the bed and sliding the vault suit off of her the rest of the way.  
  
He ran his hands gently over her thighs, trying to memorize every bit of her. She was perfect. Her skin was flushed and soft, small white stretch marks adorning her stomach and thighs. He didn't deserve her, but he wasn't about to point out her lapse in judgement right now. Deacon ran his hands down her legs, massaging them tenderly. He leaned down to kiss her stomach and felt her shiver. His lips traced their way up her body, pausing for a moment to nibble on her nipple before making their way back up to her lips. Nora’s hands moved to his belt, undoing his pants and he reached down to pull them off, kicking them awkwardly into the floor.  
  
Nora’s gaze fell on his crotch, her eyes smoldering with desire, and he blushed, smiling wide. He leaned down, pulling her underwear down and tossing them aside, before sliding between her legs and pressing himself against her. She made a sound of approval and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Her tongue traced his lip, pushing inside and tangling with his. Deacon’s body felt like it was buzzing. He trailed a hand down to her lips and parted them slowly, feeling her wetness. She moved her hips against him and his body flushed, sending a quiver through his length.  
  
He slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned happily, grinding against him. His thumb rubbed her clit slowly, working in small circles until she was wriggling underneath him, breathing heavy. He slid in another finger, moving rhythmically with the grinding of her hips.  
  
“ _Deacon_ ,” She moaned his name and he thought he might lose it right then and there. “ _Please_.” Nora begged, her voice a pleading whisper. He removed his fingers slowly and placed his arms on either side of her, leaning down to kiss her neck, sucking softly on the skin above her collarbone. She arched her back, pressing against his hardness and she reached down to grab him. Deacon's eyes widened as she worked her hand up and down his shaft. Her thumb slid over the head, wiping his precum over her fingers. She raised them to her mouth and licked them clean. Who was this woman? Deacon leaned in to kiss her again, grabbing his length and rubbing himself slowly over her wet entrance until he was soaked with her juices. Nora bucked her hips against him, forcing him inside her and she gasped, grasping his back.  
  
Deacon moved slowly inside her, pushing himself in to the hilt and pumping steadily. Nora had one hand on his back, her finger nails dragging roughly over his skin, and her other hand sank down to rub her swollen clit. She closed her eyes and her smiling mouth hung open slightly, moaning quietly.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Deacon was staring at her, running his thumb over her plump lips and she kissed it affectionately. Her breathing became ragged and he pushed himself harder into her, leaning his head against hers, their lips barely touching. Their breath intertwined and he found it intoxicating. Everything about her was intoxicating. Even the tiniest look, movement, or sound sent a shock through his entire body.  
  
“Oh, _God_ , Deacon!” She moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing her lips roughly against his. He could feel her walls pulsing around his hard cock and rocked his hips faster, her hands grasping tightly around his back. He was close and his movements became jerky as he fell out of rhythm with her. He breathed her name against her lips, feeling a tight coiling inside him.  
  
White hot light blurred his vision and he groaned loudly, thrusting deep and spilling inside of her. They were both breathless and Deacon slid out of her slowly, causing Nora to make a sound of complaint. He laughed softly and rolled next to her, his muscles felt like they were made of mush and it had taken all his strength to not just fall on top of her. He pulled her close and she snuggled her back against him and took his hand in hers, massaging his palm with her thumb.  
  
Deacon’s brain felt like it was burning. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time and he’d never really let himself believe that something like this, being here with Nora, could really happen. He nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were tired but content, and her face was glowing. She was gorgeous and his mouth was working faster than his brain.  
  
“I love you.” Deacon blurted out, and he could hardly believe the words were his. Nora tensed, her mouth hanging open slightly but no words coming out. He could see the shift in her expression and he knew he’d fucked up. All the signs pointed to it being a reciprocated feeling but maybe he’d missed something. Why did he say that? _Fucking idiot._ He tried to back peddle but there wasn’t really any way to with such a proclamation.  
  
“I’m...bath...” Nora stood, sliding her clothes on quickly and walking briskly out of the house. Deacon sat on the bed, staring out the window as she ran by, mumbling “Fuck” over and over again under her breath. _Fuck indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT NORA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER


	20. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things go from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with MacCready and fantastic misunderstandings

“ _I’m bath.” What the fuck was that._ Nora sat in her tub with her knees pulled up tightly against her chest. She stared into the darkness of the room and rested her chin against her knees. Why the hell hadn’t see just said she loved him too? She did, of course, I mean she’d left Hancock for him, for God’s sake. More than left him, she probably lost him from her life forever. So why did she have to go and fuck everything up….  
  
She leaned back, letting her head dip under the water for a moment before coming back up. Nora wondered what Deacon was thinking right now. Probably that he wanted to chop off his tongue and get his sunglasses surgically implanted on his face. She ran her hands down her face and sighed. The look on his face...his eyes...oh god. She felt like shit. She had to talk to him and explain. What was there even to explain? She loved him, she’d just...been caught off guard?  
  
Nora dried off and put on a clean set of clothes. She should probably talk to him tonight, if she waited until morning...well, that would probably just make things worse. She opened the door and nearly bumped into someone standing in the doorway.  
  
“Shi – Geez, Nora, you almost gave me a heart attack!” MacCready grasped his chest, breathing hard.  
  
“Jesus, Mac! What the fuck are you doing hanging on my doorstep?” Nora’s heart was pounding loudly.  
  
“I was about to knock, actually. I...saw you coming in and you seemed...agitated. I thought you might want some company. I made some mirelurk cakes and there’s no way I can finish them all by myself.” He motioned over his shoulder at the abandoned cook stove, the embers glowing dully in the night.  
  
Nora was about to decline the offer when her stomach growled loudly. She grimaced and tried to remember the last time she’d eaten. “Well, I’d hate for them to go to waste.” She sighed and MacCready smiled wide, showing his rotten teeth. She followed him over to the stove and sat down, taking the plate he handed her and picking at the food.  
  
“So, you wanna talk about it?” He sat down next to her, leaning back in his chair and shoving a forkful of mirelurk in his mouth.  
  
“Not really...” She took a bite, staring into the night sky.  
  
“Look, you’re my friend. You’re upset, therefore I’m upset. I don’t like bein’ upset, so can we please talk about the fuc- freaking problem? Hancock left, and in less than high spirits. I’m pretty sure the whole settlement knows what happened with you and Deacon tonight.” Nora’s face flushed and she quickly shoved more food into her mouth. “But, the mystery is what happened to cause you to go running home like you were being chased by a deathclaw.” He took another bite, pointing his fork at her.  
  
“Isn’t Nick supposed to be the one to investigate mysteries? When did you become such a prier?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe him and Piper are rubbing off on me.” He laughed and set his plate down on the ground.  
  
“I guess there are worse people you could turn in to.” She sighed, moving the food around on her plate distractedly.  
  
“Nice deflection, by the way.” He propped his elbow on the back of his chair and rested his head against his hand. “But I’m still waiting for an answer, Boss.”  
  
“Wow, using big words now too.” She glanced at him and he scowled back. “Fine, but you know I don’t do heart to hearts so well, just bear with me.” She set the plate down and turned to him slowly.  
  
“Right, and I’m a bubbly teenage girl.” He rolled his eyes and she bit her lip nervously. “Jesus, Nora, just tell me what’s wrong! Did he hurt you?” His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward.  
  
“No, God no.” She shook her head and ran her hand through her wet hair. MacCready relaxed and sat back again. “This is completely my fault, I just said something stupid.”  
  
“What’d you say?” He pressed, leaning against his hand again. It’d been so long since she’d talked like this with Mac, and she had to admit it felt nice.  
  
“I said...I’m bath...” She covered her face.  
  
“I’m bath….interesting. Definitely not what I expected.” He leaned forward, picking up a stick and prodding at the dying embers. “So what, he prefers showers?” He looked up, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
“Well, aren’t you just a fucking riot tonight.” She kicked him hard in the shin and he yelped, poking at her boot with the hot stick.  
  
“Okay okay, I’m sorry. It’s so dull around here when you’re gone. I miss just shooting the shi- er, just hanging out with you. Anyway, I feel like I’m missing some important details here.”  
  
“He...said he loved me. And I said..”  
  
“That you’re a bath.” He whistled low. “Poor guy.”  
  
“The worst part is that I _do_ love him...I just...I panicked.” She looked up at MacCready and he nodded slowly.  
  
“Well, just tell him then.” He replied, shrugging.  
  
“That was the plan, Mac, but then you made mirelurk cakes.”  
  
“So, it turns out I was the problem all along.” He threw his hands in the air and stood up. “Well, what are you waiting for? The dude’s probably sobbing like a baby, blowing his nose into that greasy lookin’ wig.”  
  
Nora snorted and stood up. “Thanks Mac. Even though you were a distraction, it was a pleasant one.” She smiled and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and looked down at her, furrowing his brow.  
  
“Ah, just a sec, you’ve got some ash in your hair.” He leaned forward, pushing her hair back and plucking the filth off. “Got it.” He smiled and leaned back.  
  
“Thanks, I-” The sound of something breaking from across the street startled them both and she stepped around MacCready to see what it was. Deacon was standing in his bedroom window, watching them. She looked up at MacCready and imagined what this must’ve looked like from his angle. _Fuck_.  
  
“Uhhh, shi-, this looks bad, doesn’t it...” MacCready shifted uncomfortably, backing away slowly with his hands raised. “I’m just...gonna go back to my room before I cause anymore problems tonight.” He smiled apologetically and scurried away.  
  
“What a pal.” Nora mumbled sarcastically and started quickly towards Deacon’s house. Fast heavy footsteps came up beside her suddenly and Drummer Boy stopped just short of running into her, doubling over and clutching his side.  
  
“Patriot….Z1….Ready…..three days….” He was out of breath and obviously worked up.  
  
“What? What happened, DB? Take a deep breath.” Nora put her hand on his back and he tried to steady his breathing. Patriot had been the Railroad contact she’d met with inside the Institute. The details were hazy but she tried to remember what they’d talked about. Something about a plan to liberate more synths.  
  
“Patriot and Z1, they’re ready to move. In three days we’re getting the synths out and taking down the Institute. Des needs you and Deacon back at HQ as soon as possible.” He was still breathing heavy but he managed to get the words out.  
  
“Oh my God...Okay, I’ll get my stuff together. We can be ready to go in an hour or so, maybe find a few more people around here willing to help out..” Nora’s mind was racing.  
  
“I’ll go now.” Deacon’s voice came from behind her, making her jump. “There isn’t time to waste. Just report to HQ as soon as you’re done here.” He already had his pack on, and his hand was wrapped in a shredded piece of sheet, blood soaking through the fabric.  
  
“Wait, Deac-” She reached out and he turned to look at her, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses.  
  
“This _really_ isn’t the time.” He gave her a curt wave and turned around, following Drummer Boy out of town.  
  
Nora turned and ran back to her house, packing her bag hastily and slinging it on to her back. She knew that they couldn’t spare to lose too many people from Sanctuary, but she also knew they’d need the help at the Institute. One of their best fighters had stormed out of town a few days earlier because of her and that left her next best choice, MacCready. Not the first person she wanted to show up with considering the events of the night but he’d be an asset and Preston would have to deal with having Danse doubling up some of the guard shifts for a few days.  
  
She jogged to the small wooden building that Mac had taken to calling home and banged on the door. It didn’t take him long to come to the door, his gun in hand.  
  
“Fancy a trip to the Institute?” Nora asked breathlessly.  
  
“Fucking Hell...” His eye’s widened.  
  
“Whoa, language mister!” She raised her eyebrows and motioned towards the doorway. “Pack a bag, bring your best weapons and as much ammo as you can carry. I’ve got us covered on Stimpaks and other medical supplies.” MacCready nodded and went inside, gathering his things up quickly.  
  
“I take it you didn’t get to have that talk...” He said, pulling on his pack and glancing out the door.  
  
“No….As you can see, something came up.” They walked towards the bridge and MacCready sighed.  
  
“Well, this is going to be extra fun, then. Sometimes I think I never shoulda taken up with you in the first place, you know. You sure drag me into some crazy shi- eh, situations.”  
  
“Right, like you’d ever turn down a pocketful of caps.” She laughed dryly and he made a noise in agreement. Nora took a deep breath and let the gravity of what was about to happen sink in. This was it, the moment she’d been dreading since she first stepped foot inside the Institute and met the man who said he was her son. She knew this day was coming but she’d tried not to dwell on it.  
  
She wondered what Shaun had been thinking over the past few months. Nora hadn’t been back again since her first visit even though she’d insisted that she was interested in working with him. It’d been a lie, of course, but he’d looked so happy. That stranger….Her son. He had to know by now that she wasn’t coming back. That she’d betrayed him and lied to him. She frowned and focused on the sound of their footsteps on the rough ground.  
  
“So, did I ever tell you about the last time that I met a vault dweller?” MacCready started and Nora smiled, appreciating the distraction, and shook her head, letting him ramble on as they walked off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks, things will get better, I promise!


	21. Two Fancy Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon's nervous, Mac's nervous, Nora's nervous, EVERYONE IS NERVOUS
> 
> so Mac and Deacon have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter  
> some spoilers for railroad ending

Everyone at HQ was on edge. Agents who usually spent their days sitting behind desks were armored up and taking turns using the makeshift firing range that they had in the catacombs. Deacon was cleaning his weapon for the third time that day, listening to Desdemona rehash the details of the coming mission for the hundredth time, and wondering what the hell was taking Nora so long for the thousandth time. Two days had passed since he’d left Sanctuary and there had been no word from her at all. It didn’t necessarily mean that anything bad had happened, but they hadn’t exactly parted on good terms and he was certainly regretting his hot headed departure.  
  
“It’d be ideal if we could move tonight.” Desdemona was shuffling papers, nervously. “But we’re sitting ducks until Whisper gets here.”  
  
“ _If_ she gets here.” Carrington replied sourly.  
  
“She’s all but broken her back to get us this far, don’t you think it’s time to start giving her the benefit of the doubt?” Des raised an eyebrow and the Doctor sighed, nodding.   
  
“You’re right. This whole business just has me a little uptight, the number of synths we’ll be moving at once….It’s risky, to say the least.”   
  
Deacon snorted to himself. _This_ _has you a little uptight? What's your excuse every other day?_  
  
“I can’t argue with that,” Des sighed, spreading her hands out on the map in front of her. “but we’ll manage, we always do.” An excited chatter at the stairs caught all of their attention.  
  
“I’m here! I’m so sorry!” Nora came running up to them, breathing heavy with MacCready on her heels. “We ran into some Gunners and we had to find a different route, it was hell but we made it.” She shook her head, rubbing her tired eyes and looked up at Des. “What’s the plan?”  
  
“We need you to go back inside the Institute and secure the Relay. The instant you do the Institute and the SRB will mobilize. So, teleport us in quickly. We join forces with Z1-14 and the rebel synths, then together we fight our way to the fusion reactor.” Dez repeated the plan again for Nora and Deacon glanced over at MacCready. The great thing about sunglasses, was that no one could know for sure if you were looking at them. MacCready was staring at him with an uncomfortable expression.   
  
He wasn’t sure what he saw the other night, all he knew was that things got weird and then MacCready and Nora were getting awfully chummy outside. He probably overreacted, but then again Nora had kissed him when she’d been with Hancock….Although he had initiated it and she didn’t seem like the type to go around kissing every guy in town. Still, he couldn’t help being anxious. He’d broken all of his own rules for her and he was starting to second guess the decision.  
  
“We’re gonna pull this off.” Nora nodded, smiling confidently. She didn’t believe it, but Deacon admired her attempt at boosting morale.   
  
“Or die trying.” Des responded, breathing deeply. “We’ll be waiting.” _So much for that morale boost._ Deacon rose out of his chair and walked over to Nora cautiously. She was speaking quickly with MacCready in hushed tones.   
  
“Kidding me?...time...don’t care...you’re uncomfortable!” Nora was waving her hands in front of her. He couldn’t make out most of what was being said but MacCready was clearly upset about something.  
  
“Don’t leave...alone...creeps me out!” MacCready shifted his gaze, seeing Deacon approach and he nudged Nora hard in the ribs. She turned as he was coming up next to them.  
  
“Not talking about me I hope.” Deacon joked and MacCready flushed red. The guy’s poker face was nonexistent. “Anywaaay,” He turned to Nora. “Just wanted to see if you were heading out soon. Des wants to get this thing in motion ASAP. The last thing we need is the SRB storming HQ, and if the Brotherhood knew our location you can be sure that they do too.”   
  
“You’re right.” She looked exhausted and the real show hadn’t even started yet. Deacon swallowed his pride and put his hands on her face, looking into her eyes.  
  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I know now isn’t the time to talk about any of this, but I care about you too much to not clear the air a little before you go.” He smiled and kissed Nora on the forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes, nodding slowly.  
  
“Do you really think we can do this? Take down the Institute, I mean?” She opened her eyes, her face lined with worry. Deacon gave her a crooked smile.  
  
“Hey, this is us we’re talking about.” He gave her a quick hug and she laughed softly.   
  
“We do make a pretty good team, don’t we?” She smiled up at him brightly.  
  
“The best.”  
  
  
  
A blinding blue light flashed and Nora was gone. Deacon sat down, bouncing his leg restlessly and looking around the room. It was all a waiting game now. He knew Nora was definitely capable of handling this herself, but he still felt anxious. He didn’t trust those Institute bastards for a second and the fact that he couldn’t even get to her if something happened...well, it wasn’t comforting. He glanced over at MacCready who was fidgeting with his binoculars and pacing back and forth.   
  
“God, I’d kill for a drink right now.” He finally fell into a nearby chair and looked nervously at Deacon. It seemed his worry for Nora trumped his desire to steer clear of Deacon.  
  
“Drummer Boys got a few beers stashed away if you’re really interested, but they taste like brahmin piss. Actually maybe they are brahmin piss….” Deacon pondered for a moment and MacCready made a disgusted sound.  
  
“I’ll pass, thanks.” He sat up a little straighter and kept a steady gaze on Deacon. “Listen, man, I’m not trying to stir up the stingwings nest, and I know this is between you and Nora but I prefer not to be in the middle of these types of things.” He shifted nervously in his chair.  
  
“You don’t have t-” Deacon waved him off but MacCready interrupted.   
  
“Just let me get this out. Nora’s a good friend of mine and I want her to be happy, she deserves it after the shit she’s been through, I’m sure you can agree with that. I can’t say I get her taste in guys, but if she says you’re good people, that’s enough for me to trust you. Don’t let a stupid misunderstanding come between you, because it _is_ just a stupid misunderstanding. She’s crazy about you, man.” Deacon was truly taken aback by the sheer amount of honesty and trust that MacCready was showing.  
  
“I never pegged you as the emotional type.” Deacon smirked, eliciting a laugh from MacCready.  
  
“Being around Nora will do that to you.” He leaned back and took off his hat, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
“You’re right about that.” Deacon sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “Thanks. She’s lucky to have a friend like you.”  
  
“You’re dam—darn right she is.” He replaced is hat and smiled brightly.  
  
Deacon stared at his boots, wringing his hands. Just a misunderstanding. He wasn't sure how much of the other night that covered but he hoped it was nearly everything. MacCready was right, Nora did deserve to be happy, and he was going to make sure he did everything he could to make it happen. But first they had to actually make it through this mission alive.   
  
There was a rustling next to him and Deacon glanced over to see MacCready tearing into a box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. _Emotional eater, huh?_ Well there were worse things he could be doing to cope.   
  
"Want one?" He held out a cake, crumbs falling from his mouth.  
  
"I'm good over here, dig in, pal." Deacon smirked and stood up, MacCready going to work on the next cake.  
  
This wasn't going to be the end for them and come Hell or high water he'd make sure that Nora got out of that place alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all coming to an end very soon  
> tomorrow will probably be my last day of updates on this  
> Thanks for reading!


	22. We Can Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take the fight to the Institute and Deacon has some questionable fighting methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously railroad ending spoilers
> 
> somehow all of these end chapters ended up short  
> oops

Nora’s hands were shaking badly. She tried to calm down, focusing on Z1 as he updated the coordinates on the Relay. She’d just murdered a handful of Institute scientist. She wanted to convince herself that it’d been necessary, they needed to secure the room after all, but these people were just...innocent. It’d only taken one shot each, they weren’t wearing armor after all and the whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth. They would’ve attacked her if she hadn’t done it, right? She repeated the thought, trying to wipe the feelings away when a series of flashes announced the arrival of her companions from HQ.  
  
“You did it!” Des’s astonished voice came from the small room. “There’s no turning back now. If they’re not already on to us, they will be within seconds.” She walked over to Nora, holding something out to her and pressing it into her hand. “Take this. It’s a fusion pulse charge. Tinker Tom’s rigged it to take out the reactor and anything else within a few hundred yards of it. We get you down there, you plant it, and we run like hell. When we get to a safe distance, we detonate it remotely. Then the whole Institute goes up like a candle and the synths stay free. Forever. This is the moment where we make history.” A few of the agents hooted and hollered in excitement but Nora felt like her head would explode way before the Institute had a chance to.  
  
Deacon and MacCready hurried to her side and she nodded, trying to remember the plan. _Plant the charge, run like hell. Plant the charge, run like hell._ The group made their way cautiously through the corridors and were met by synths and laser turrets. With her friends and the Railroad’s heavies at her back, the opponents didn’t stand a chance. They fought their way through the dingy tunnels and corridors until they walked into a bright white room. There came gasps of surprise as everyone took in their surroundings, understanding that they were now truly in the belly of the beast.  
  
_Bioscience_. Nora thought to herself, as a set of doors opened, revealing a large room full of scientists. It didn’t take them long to notice the rag tag group bursting through the door. Screams filled the air as some of the scientists fought back, not lasting long, and others cowered behind their desks. The synths that had been on guard were a bit more challenging. Nora fired her rifle into the fray, sparks flying as bits of synth scattered about the room. Out of the corner of her eye Nora noticed a scientist typing hurriedly at a terminal. She looked over in time to see two synth gorillas escaping from their recently opened cage and barreling towards her.  
  
“Shit!” She fired as fast as she could but the gorillas were faster, and stronger. One of the beasts tackled her to the ground, roaring loudly and raising it’s hand above it’s head, preparing to strike. She raised her gun and shoved the stock hard into the creature’s face. It was staggered but didn’t budge, only seeming to get angrier. She went to hit it again when she heard a long scream getting closer to her.  
  
Deacon jumped on the gorilla and it tried to shake him, moving wildly. He unloaded his clip, shooting it point blank until it finally fell with a thud.  
  
“Jesus CHRIST! What the hell were you thinking!?” Nora got up, grabbing Deacon’s hand and pulling him up.  
  
“What? I thought it was pretty cool, plus I’d always wanted to try out a battle cry.” He aimed at the last gorilla, which was locked in battle with Des and one of the heavies, and assisted in taking it down.  
  
Nora grabbed his arm and pulled him around hard to look at her. “Don’t fuck around, Deacon. This isn’t the time to be playing the hero.” She was worried but it was coming out as pissed off. As long as it got him to stop being reckless, she didn’t care. Deacon pulled away and followed everyone towards the next door.  
  
“I think the words you were looking for were ‘THANK YOU’!” He called back to her and she fumed, running after him.  
  
The next door they went through presented an even bigger challenge. It was no secret they were there at this point, and the place was crawling with coursers. Even better, they were all using stealth boys. The Railroad agents panicked, a few of them falling quickly after coming into contact with the coursers. Ally synths poured in from side tunnels to aide them but they were taking a lot of fire.  
  
MacCready hunkered down in the doorway, picking off any of the synths that he could actually see. Nora fired a few shots at what she thought were coursers but it was like shooting at shadows. A voice came across the intercom.  
  
“Hello? Hello? If you can hear me, I got the floor plan. Advanced systems lab, that’s where the reactor is and where you got to go! Aaah, but the doors are locked, and I can’t override from here. That command has to come from the _Director’s_ personal terminal. You understand? You gotta do that part yourself.” Tinker Tom announced and Nora’s heart dropped. Shaun’s terminal. She looked around the room, they seemed to be holding their own now that the courser’s stealth boys were wearing off.  
  
“Cover me!” She called to MacCready as she ran from their cover and towards the middle of the large room.  
  
“Got it, Boss!”  
  
Nora sprinted to the elevator at the center of the room and smashed the button before running inside. Deacon ran up to the doors as they closed and banged his fist on them loudly.  
  
“Now who’s being the fucking hero?!” He yelled through the glass.  
  
“I’ll be fine!” She called back. “Don’t die!” Nora raised her eyebrows and pointed a stern finger at Deacon. The elevator glided down slowly and she watched him fade from sight.  
  
She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t sure there was anyway she could possibly ever be ready for this, but she needed to do it alone. The elevator stopped and she exited, running through the empty corridor until she came to the next lift. It took her up, almost painfully slow, and opened into the room that she knew was Shaun’s. There didn’t seem to be anyone there, so she walked out, turning towards where she remembered the terminal being. And then she saw him.  
  
He looked even older than the last time she’d seen him, his figure had become frail and his face was thin and gaunt. Nora’s entire body was shaking and she struggled to breathe normally. She had to do this. There was no turning back now.  
  
“I didn’t expect to see you again.” Shaun turned his head towards her slowly, his eyes not seeming to focus correctly. “You had me fooled. I really believed you were on our side.” His voice was sad but hard. Nora bit her lip.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s come to this, Shaun.” She didn’t want to look at him, her heart felt like it was somewhere in her feet.  
  
“You’re sorry?” He scoffed. “You can’t be that sorry if you’re here going through with it.” he growled. “It’s not enough that I lay here, dying….Now you plan on, what? Destroying everything? Tell me, then. Under what righteous pretense have you justified this atrocity?”  
  
Nora took a deep breath, staring at the bed. He was dying? She hadn’t even stayed around long enough to find out…. “It’s for the greater good. The Commonwealth deserves to determine it’s own fate.” Her voice quivered.  
  
“Spare me.” Shaun spat. “You’ve spent time up there. You know as well as I that it’s doomed.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Well, none of it matters now I suppose. You’ll accomplish your task, and ruin humanity’s best hope for the future. The only question left, then, is why you’re standing here. Is it regret? Or did you just come to gloat?” His eyes narrowed and Nora felt a wave of guilt wash over her.  
  
“I didn’t want it to end like this, Shaun. I’m not a _monster_.” She choked back tears and grit her teeth. She let her eyes meet his, the eyes he had gotten from his father, and she clenched her jaw tighter.  
  
“If that’s what you’ll tell yourself so you can sleep at night, so be it. Now go. _Leave_ me, Mother.” He hissed, turning his head away. Nora’s hands clenched into fists. _This isn’t my son. My son died the day they pried him from Nate’s cold dead grip. This is just some cold-hearted monster, created by the Institute to suit their needs._ She turned from him quickly and went to the terminal, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She found a command to start an evacuation and activated it. The least she could do was help some of the innocent bystanders get out of the place before it blew. Next she hit the override on the lock down sequence and Tom’s excited voice blasted over the speakers.  
  
“Hell yeah, access granted! Should be able to reach the reactor. Synths are _pouring_ through up here, but we won’t leave without you, don’t worry!”  
  
Nora walked towards the stairs, pausing for a moment next to Shaun.  
  
“You’re no son of mine.” She spat, turning quickly and running from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Deacon, how very sunglasses emoji of you
> 
> last two chapters tomorrow  
> thanks for reading!


	23. See You On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora isn't pleased  
> at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood  
> lots of blood
> 
> and still railroad ending spoilers

The battle was wrapping up when Nora walked back into the bright central room. There weren’t many synths left who were fighting back and she didn’t see any coursers still standing. Unfortunately, there weren’t many Railroad agents still standing either. MacCready was taking out one of the synth patrollers when he noticed Nora coming towards him. He had a lot of blood on him, but she could only make out a couple small wounds. He stood up and ran to her as soon as the synth hit the floor.  
  
“Nora!” He grabbed her arms, pulling her around a corner where she noticed a lot of blood on the ground. “We need more Stimpaks and anything you’ve got that can help with the pain.” He shoved her towards two people on the floor, one of them attempting to tend to the other. She pulled off her pack, digging through it and grabbing all the Stimpaks and Med-x she could find. When she finally looked at the pair properly her heart sank.  
  
“Give me those!” Des hissed, grabbing the items from Nora. “We have to stop the bleeding. Dammit! Stay with me, Deacon!” She smacked his face and his eyes lulled in his head, his sunglasses having been another casualty of the battle. Nora couldn’t tell exactly where the blood was coming from but it seemed to be everywhere. She dropped to her knees, grabbing two Stimpaks and stabbing them both into Deacon’s arm at once.  
  
“Deac? Can you hear me?” She grabbed his face, trying to get him to focus his eyes on her. “Come on, sweetie, look at me.” Her voice was quivering and her hands were slick with blood. His eyes seemed to land on her for a moment and she smiled, choking out a laugh. “Hey, there we go. I thought I told you not to die on me.” Des was shoving more needles into him and tearing apart someone’s shirt to make a tourniquet.  
  
“Die?” Deacon’s voice cracked, and his eyes drifted for a moment. “This is nothing, I’ve survived worse.”  
  
“Of course you have, Deac.” She laughed, tears pouring down her face.  
  
“You need to get to that reactor, Whisper. NOW!” Des growled, wrapping the cloth tightly on Deacon’s wounds. Nora wanted to punch her in the face. She didn’t want to leave Deacon lying here, but she knew that Des was ultimately right.  
  
“I’ll see you when all of this is over, okay?” She tried to get his attention again but he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. “Okay?! Promise me, Deacon!” She clenched her jaw and patted his cheek roughly.  
  
“Promise.” He whispered, groaning as Des pulled tighter on the cloth.  
  
“I love you.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly before getting up and turning to MacCready, her face contorted with anger and pain. “You’re with me. Let’s level this fucking place.”  
  
  
  
The reactor room was packed with synths. To Nora, the room was tinged red. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so enraged. Her son was gone, Deacon was bleeding out in the hallway and she was out for blood. MacCready crouched down, taking out the laser turrets as Nora ran headlong into the room. She reached to her belt and pulled out two grenades, removing the pins with her teeth and chucking them at the synths. Bits of plastic and metal flew across the room and Nora grabbed the Railway Rifle from her back and shot several spikes into a nearby survivor.  
  
“You’re gonna get us both killed!” MacCready called from his position near the doorway. “Fall back, Nora! For God’s sake, get BACK!” He aimed for the synth nearest her, bits of his plastic covering shattering to the floor. Nora raised her gun and bashed the machine in the head, until there was nothing but sparking scrap left in its place.  
  
An electric wave shot through Nora’s body and she lost her balance, falling to the floor. Looking up she saw a synth standing over her, shock baton raised high over it’s head. The baton came down on her, catching her right across the face and busting her lip wide open. Blood pooled in her mouth as the synth raised it’s baton again.  
  
“FUCK. YOU.” Nora screamed, spitting blood and kicking hard at it’s legs, sending it staggering back. She looked to MacCready for support but he was locked in a fire fight with another synth. She rolled to the side and stumbled to her feet, lunging at the synth and knocking it to the floor. It’s metal frame cut into her legs as she sat on top of it’s struggling form, firing a spike straight into it’s head.  
  
Nora looked up at the platform leading to the reactor. Another synth was up there, firing on MacCready. She rushed up the stairs towards it, firing as soon as she could get her sights on it. It turned to her, abandoning it’s attack on her friend.  
  
“Following institute protocol. Eliminating hostile.”  
  
“Not today, you mother fucker.” She shot three spikes into it’s head, leaving it’s eerie metal frame exposed. She smashed the synth with the butt of her gun, sending it staggering backwards over the metal railing and smashing into the floor below.  
  
“Set the charge!” MacCready called, checking the remaining area and giving her an all clear.  
  
Nora rushed over to the reactor terminal, shutting it down and purging the room of radiation. She went to the door, opening it hastily and feeling the remaining radiation wash over her in a sickly wave. Her skin prickled as her shaky hands placed the charge. As soon as she turned around, she was engulfed in a bright blue light.  
  
  
  
When Nora appeared in the Relay room she could hear Des and Tom talking about something nearby. A child’s pleading voice pulled her attention towards the control center.  
  
“He...says he’s Whisper’s son.” Tom sighed, shifting his gaze towards Nora. She looked up and saw the child synth running towards her and grasping at her clothes.  
  
“Please, Mom! Don’t leave me here!” He pleaded, looking up into her face. Nora wanted to throw up. Was this some kind of sick joke? A final revenge from Shaun for turning her back on him? She looked down at the boy’s face, nothing but fear lining his features.  
  
“W...why did you call me that? Why did you call me Mom?” She placed her shaking hands on his, pulling them off of her.  
  
“What? You’re my mother...why else would I call you that?” He stared back in confusion, his hands grabbing hers tightly. Nora’s heart broke. She couldn’t take her anger out on this child, it wasn’t his fault that this was happening. She took a breath and smiled at him.  
  
“Right, of course I am, sweetheart.” She leaned down, pulling him into a tight hug, squeezing her eyes shut. “Let’s get out of here, buddy.” She stood up, letting go and looking around the room. “Where’s Deacon?” She almost didn’t want to ask, the fear of what might’ve happened creeping in. Tom looked up from behind the desk.  
  
“He was taken back to HQ, I relayed him back first.” Nora bit her lip. At least he was still alive, for now. “He’s gonna be _fine_. Carrington’s got him now, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” He added warmly, noticing the worry on her face. Nora smiled and nodded.  
  
“All right then, fire this thing up.” She moved into the center of the relay, Des following close behind.  
  
“Don’t worry about the kid, I’ll look after him.” MacCready walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll meet you back at HQ.” Nora nodded, smiling.  
  
“Thanks, Mac.” She looked at Tom and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Another flash of light and they were standing on the roof of the Mass Fusion building. Nora looked down and saw a device with a small green button on it. She glanced behind her at Des who nodded impatiently. This was it. The moment they’d been working towards for so long.   
  
She flipped open the panel covering the button, taking a deep breath and pressing it down hard. The ground rumbled, shaking the tall building and a massive blast exploded from the ground. A wave of heat and destruction rolled across the ground, decimating everything in it’s path.  
  
Nora closed her eyes, breathing deeply as the last warm remnants of radiation washed over her. It was a feeling she’d felt once before, in another life. She opened her eyes, taking in the wreckage in front of her and she remembered something Nate had once told her. War, war never changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I have to be so cruel  
> SORRY
> 
> last "real" chapter.  
> next one is an epilogue  
> it'll be up by the end of the day!  
> don't worry though, no more sad times, I PROMISE  
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Epilogue

Nora was roused from sleep by tiny hands tugging roughly at her shirt. The sun was streaming in through the window and she groaned into her pillow.  
  
“Mom! MOM! Come on! You promised you’d teach me to shoot today! Get! Up!” Shaun shook her roughly.  
  
“I’m up, I’m up!” She insisted groggily, rolling over and looking up at the boy, shielding her face from the brightness. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
“Uncle Mac already set up all the cans. He even let me help!” Shaun bounced happily around the room and Nora smiled. She’d been unsure at first about what to do with the boy, but he’d quickly grown on her and she couldn’t imagine things any other way. Deacon sat up behind her, his sunglasses sitting crooked on his face.  
  
“Yeesh, are you two trying to wake the dead?” He fixed his glasses and slid around Nora, kissing her quickly on the cheek and standing up to stretch. Nora pulled on her boots, rolling her eyes at Deacon who was sliding his shoes on as well.  
  
“You’re gonna come too, right Deacon?” Shaun asked, clasping his hands together and smiling.  
  
“Hmm...” Deacon placed his hand on his chin, stroking the shadow of a beard thoughtfully. “First, I think you need some punishment for waking me up so early on my day off.” He smiled playfully and Shaun’s eyes widened. Deacon reached over and grabbed the boy, tickling him relentlessly and tossing him over his shoulder. Shaun squealed happily and Deacon spun around in a circle. “Come on, little man, we’ve got some shootin’ to do.” He turned to Nora and she smiled warmly at the pair, walking over to meet them.  
  
“Breakfast first, and no sugar bombs!” She called after them as Deacon ran out the door, Shaun still slung over his shoulder. She hadn’t expected Deacon to take to Shaun as well as he had, but it was a welcome sight. His recovery after leaving the Institute had been a long and difficult one and Shaun had seemed happy to sit with him, listening to the impossible tales that Deacon would spin for the boy’s amusement.   
  
Nora walked outside, happy to see Shaun sitting at the cook fire eating scrambled mirelurk eggs instead of the sugary cereal he seemed to be all but addicted to. Deacon was leaning over a table of guns that Mac had apparently cleaned up and set out for them to use today, examining them closely. Nora walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly.  
  
“Sleep well last night?” She asked as he turned around to face her.  
  
“When you actually _let_ me sleep.” He raised an eyebrow, smirking and pulling her into a tight hug. Nora flushed, shushing him and kissing his lips softly.   
  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She pulled away and looked down at the guns littering the small table, reaching out and picking one up.  
  
“Kids gotta learn sometime. Better sooner than later.” Deacon turned back to face the table, splaying his hands across it. “I’d already killed my first Deathclaw by the time I was his age.”  
  
“Right, cause that’s _obviously_ not a blatant lie.” She laughed and turned to watch Shaun, powering through his breakfast and swinging his legs happily. “I’m just worried about him.” She sighed and Deacon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
“That’s what mom’s are supposed to do.” He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “He’ll be fiiiiine.” Nora nodded and Deacon walked over to Shaun as he was setting down his plate.  
  
“Ready to go?” Deacon asked and the boy stood up nodding excitedly. Nora wasn’t sure how long this happy feeling would last and she didn’t want to. For the time being, things couldn’t be more perfect and she just took everything one day at a time.  
  
“And I’ve been practicing with the stealth boy you gave me! I watched Mr. Garvey in the outhouse for 30 whole minutes yesterday and he didn’t even notice me once!” Shaun announced proudly and Deacon turned to Nora, smiling apologetically. Nora shook her head and laughed, following them out to the makeshift range.  
  
War may never change, but it sure as hell had changed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> thanks so much for reading, it truly means a lot!


End file.
